Saving Lisa Echidna
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: When Lisa Echidna is kidnapped by Zomicca, the Navy SEALS, led by Sonic, set out to rescue her, by finding her transparents such as her heart, mind, and soul.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

SAVING LISA ECHIDNA   
by Ryan Perreault   
  
  
  
PROLOGUE   
  
  
  
Pumpkin' Hill   
200 Miles Southeast of Sky Rail   
April 25, 3229, 4:00am   
  
  
Boom! The helicopter on the ground exploded!   
  
It was late at night and a few helicopters on the ground exploded in high fireballs in the night darkness. Those were some of Robotnik's helicopters based in Pumpkin Hill. There were also two awaiting C-130's (military cargo planes) with engines on, on the ground.   
  
Then, about 30 massively muscular hedgehogs, echidna's and foxes, all wearing military camouflage uniforms and carrying all sorts of illegal machine guns, came running out and away from the burning helicopters. They were all shouting at each other to get out and away. Some of them were carrying others out on their shoulders. They all ran into the back of the opened cargo planes. These hedgehogs, echidnas and foxes are the Floating Island Navy's special forces called the Navy SEALs.   
  
One of them was named Lieutenant Ryan Perreault, callsign Bat. He is a black muscular echidna. Now, Bat is a fighter pilot in the Floating Island Air Force, but he is incredibly muscular and intelligent for all branches of the Floating Island's military forces. If a platoon, special forces team, special ops team, flight team, or anything else needed military help, they always call for Bat. In this case, Bat is here helping the Navy SEALs on a mission which looks to be a disaster.   
  
Bat looked back, he saw a lot of the squadron coming, but couldn't find Knuckles. Bat has no family relation to Knuckles, they are just best buds. Bat couldn't see Knuckles so he ran to Espio, who was getting on the plane, and asked him.   
  
"That Knuckles' helicopter?" Bat asked pointing to one of the burning choppers.   
  
"He was in that damn chopper when it blew up!" Espio said to Bat as he got in the plane.   
  
Bat ran to the burning chopper.   
  
The commander of the Navy SEALs for that mission saw Bat running away. The commander was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!   
  
"Bat!" Sonic yelled, "Bat, get back here! Where the hell are you going? We're pulling out!" Bat just continued running, "Lieutenant Perreault!"   
  
Perreault was Bat's real last name. In the military while on duty, you must always call everybody by their last name or their call signs.   
  
Bat ran to an armadillo, Mighty, and quickly asked him.   
  
"Mighty, where's Knux?" Bat asked Mighty.   
  
"Still in the damn chopper. The flames are too high. We tried but he can't be reached," Mighty said to him. Bat turned around and ran to the chopper.   
  
"Lieutenant, don't go in there! The fuel tanks are about to blow!" Mighty yelled. He continued back to the plane.   
  
Bat got to the back of the burning chopper and looked in the back opening.   
  
"Knux! Knux!" Bat yelled.   
  
Bat climbed through the back and crawled through the burning wreckage to get Knuckles.   
  
"Knuckles, where are you?" Bat called.   
  
Knuckles called back, "Bat, get out of here man, the thing's gonna blow!"   
  
Knuckles' leg was pinned down by a jeep.   
  
"God damnit! Get out of here! The thing's gonna blow!" Knuckles yelled.   
  
Bat climbed through the burning wreckage and he finally get right up to Knuckles. Knuckles was wearing the same camouflage uniform as Bat and everybody else. Knuckles was also volunteering for the Navy SEALs just for the sake that Bat was going to be there.   
  
"Hang on," Bat said to Knuckles.   
  
"Get out!" Knuckles urged. But Bat didn't want to leave Knuckles alone to die.   
  
"Hang on, Knux," Bat said.   
  
"Get out!"   
  
Bat reached down and grabbed Knuckles' armpits and tried to pull him out, but he wouldn't budge.   
  
"Ow! God! God! My leg's caught!" Knuckles said.   
  
Bat walked to the jeep that held Knuckles' leg and he grabbed onto the bumper, which only burnt his hands.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Get out of here, Lieutenant!" Knuckles yelled again.   
  
Bat took off his camouflage jacket and held his palms to it so he could grab the jeep again. Bat grabbed onto the bumper of the jeep using the jacket for protection from his hands.   
  
"Listen Knux, I'm going to raise up the jeep. Move your leg. Ready?" Bat said.   
  
Then Bat, with all his muscles, lifted the jeep as high as he can and Knuckles slid his leg out.   
  
"Move it!" Bat said, "Move it! Move your leg!"   
  
Once so, Bat got behind Knuckles and pulled him out of the helicopter.   
  
Back at the cargo planes, all of the Navy SEALs were in there.   
  
"Get them up here! Move it! Break it up. And right, bring it up, let's go!" Sonic said. Then Mighty quickly caught to Sonic.   
  
"Sonic, Bat and Knuckles are still back there," Mighty said.   
  
"They're just two echidnas, I've got a whole squadron to think about. Okay, let's move it!" Sonic started closing the back bay door of the cargo plane and ready to lock it.   
  
Then Bat, while carrying Knuckles on his shoulders, started running to the planes.   
  
"There they are!" Mighty yelled pointing out.   
  
"Come on, man. Move it!" they called.   
  
"Okay, take it down, take it down." Sonic said as the bay doors were opening again.   
  
Bat ran in the plane with Knuckles in tow and then the bay doors closed and the planes rolled around to take off.   
  
They rolled down the road away from the base of the helicopters and into the air.   
  
Sonic walked through the plane and he saw that everybody was exhausted as they sat in their metal chairs either checking their gear, fixing their uniforms, or nursing their wounds. Sonic took a seat next to Bat who's having his hand being wrapped with a bandage from the burn his hand.   
  
"Why the hell wouldn't they listen, Sonic?" Bat said to Sonic, "We told them it was too dangerous to launch this Operation at night."   
  
"They thought their plan was better," Sonic said to Bat.   
  
"I spent five years in the Great Mobian War watching them doing them planning as us die. Sometimes it's hard being the smartest military officer on the planet. When we go back, I'm just going to my real career into flying fighter jets. You guys should know what to do, you're Navy SEALs! I helped the Green Beret's, the Delta Force, the Floating Island Marine Corpse, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters. I'm just going to fly fighters for the rest of my career, that is all."   
  
The two C-130's continued on course to the Floating Island Air Force Base on the Floating Island.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you the following special news bulletin. We just received moments ago than an attempt to rescue the freedom fighter hostages held in Pumpkin Hill ended in disaster for the Floating Island Navy's top special forces. Eight members of the group have been killed and 13 wounded at first count. No further information is available to the outcome if this disaster."   
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
Underground Island   
Lisa's house - Friday, July 19th, 3234, 4:00am   
  
  
There was a beautiful house in the middle of a 50 square mile flat grassy field all alone in Underground Island and on all sides of the valley were surrounded by a forest. In fact, the closest part of the forest is only a mile away from the house. That house belongs to the wonderful, famous Lisa Echidna. Best Sonic furry artist on the planet. Right now, she was on her computer updating her site as usual. Right next to her was a sketch pad and an open scanner. In Lisa's lap was Hogi-san watching her.   
  
"See, Hogi-san, this is my web site. It's called Lisa Echidna Artworx," Lisa said.   
  
"Is my picture in there?" Hogi asked.   
  
"Oh, I have many pictures of you in here," Lisa said, "Let's look at one."   
  
Lisa clicked on her furry art link and clicked on the picture of Hogi-san being hugged by Kyle. The power of cuteness!   
  
"Aww, is that cute?" Lisa said.   
  
"Very," Hogi-san said.   
  
What they didn't realize was that a shadowy figure was walking through the forest. Soon enough, this strange figure saw Lisa's house from a far.   
  
"Yeah... payday," the figure said. It ran further more and out of the forest and it ran to the house.   
  
Inside, Hogi-san was looking at Lisa's sketch pad with all of Lisa's drawings in them. Lisa was just checking her e-mail.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Hogi, how about you head to your room while I get the door," Lisa said.   
  
"Okay," Hogi said. He picked up the sketch pad and ran to his bedroom.   
  
Lisa left the computer on and she walked to the door. It knocked again.   
  
"Hold up, I'm coming!" Lisa called.   
  
By the time Lisa got to the door, there was a deep voice on the other side and it said, "Knock knock."   
  
Lisa paused wondering what it was.   
  
"I said, knock knock!" it said again. Lisa thought of it as a knock knock joke.   
  
"Who's there?" Lisa asked.   
  
"You're worst nightmare," the voice said.   
  
"Oh! You mean where I'm trapped and I can't run... " Lisa said.   
  
"No, not that one..."   
  
"Oh! Oh! The one where a monster is eating me alive, and..."   
  
"No, I'm talking about THIS!"   
  
"Oh, but that's not my worst nightmare by far..." Lisa opened the door and saw that there was nobody there. She was wide eyed, worried.   
  
"Hello?" Lisa called.   
  
She closed the door and walked back to her computer. When she walked in the living room, she was hit on the head by a book. She wasn't hit heard enough to put her on conscious.   
  
Lisa looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
"No! No way! It's impossible!" Lisa yelled.   
  
What she was looking at was another purple echidna! This one looked almost exactly like Lisa except her eyes were red!   
  
"That's right, it's me! Zomicca Echidna!" the echidna said.   
  
Then Zomicca pounced on Lisa to attack her. But Lisa pointed her finger at her and Zomicca was blown backwards by a lightning bolt that hit her.   
  
Lisa got up and faced her enemy. Zomicca was breathing hard after that hit. Lisa pointed her finger again at Zomicca, but instantly, Zomicca kicked up her foot knocking Lisa's hand away. Then she kicked Lisa across the face with the other foot causing her to tumble to her side.   
  
Zomicca reached in her shirt and pulled out a lightning proof vest! she was faking the heavy breathing that time.   
  
Lisa got up but Zomicca instantly did a spin kick on Lisa causing Lisa to be thrown to the bookshelf!   
  
"You can't escape me," Zomicca said. She ran to the computer, pulled out a computer pad and typed in some numbers. Then the computer started flashing red!   
  
"Ha ha, Lisa Echidna Artworx will soon be mine," Zomicca said. She turned back to Lisa who was slowly getting up and said, "And as for you, you'll have a nice long vacation in the closet!"   
  
"Closet?" Lisa wondered, "Okay. The closet." Then Lisa pressed a red button on the wall next to her.   
  
"What are you doing? Take your hand away from that!" Zomicca ordered.   
  
"That just heats up the closet so I wont freeze to death in there," Lisa said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Actually, Lisa lied.   
  
"Damnit. Lisa's house has a break-in," a police officer said at the Underground Island police station. There was a huge electronic map of Underground Island and the location of Lisa's house was lit up on the map.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Lisa tried to get up after being beaten and said, "Let me just make one quick phone call to-"   
  
"No!" Zomicca interrupted, "I am taking over your site! From now on, this will be called Zomicca Artworx! Do you hear me?"   
  
"Loud and clear," Lisa said holding her hurt stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO   
  
  
  
"Floating Island Embassy, this is the mayor of Underground Island. Give me the communications officer immediately."   
  
"This is the Deputy Chief Officer of the Floating Island Embassy in Underground Island. Give me the State Department Operations Center. This is an emergency. We need immediate access."   
  
"I am reporting a break-in and hostage kidnapping. The incident occrued less than five minutes ago in the house of Sonic Furry artist Lisa Echidna."   
  
  
  
Knothole Village   
Friday, July 19th, 2:10am   
  
  
  
"We have no more information at present to the status of this situation."   
  
  
  
Floating Island   
Friday, July 19th, 2:15am   
  
  
  
"Floating Island communications, this is the Secretary of State. I have a priority flash for the Mobius leaders."   
  
"Yes Mr. Secretary. I'll put the leaders on the line."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Sally Acorn entered in the War Room of the Pentagon on the Floating Island. The Pentagon is a seven story, 3 mile diameter building shaped like a pentagon. It's the Floating Island's military intelligence center.   
  
Inside were already Lupe from the Wolfpack, Tikal guardian of the Chao's and Chaos, Cyrus from the Underground Freedom Fighters and King Max from the House of Acorn.   
  
"Good evening. Or rather good morning," Sally said as they all sat down.   
  
"We know we have a major crisis at Underground Island. Queen Alenna has decided to send the Navy SEALs in the area immediately. Now what we have to do is work out an emergency rescue operation," Sally explained. They all picked up their phone and dialed in.   
  
"Give me Sonic the Hedgehog at Bragg," Sally said in the phone.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Fort Bragg   
South Island Friday, July 19th, 2:20am   
  
  
  
Sonic was at a bar in Fort Bragg, South Island with this hot young lady hedgehog behind the counter.   
  
"You know, you've got pretty legs," Sonic said to her.   
  
"Oh come on, Sonic, you can see them from over there," she said to him.   
  
"Well, I have a good imagina... oh hell, I'm just trying to be nice."   
  
"Anyone ever accuse you of being too much of a gentleman, Sonic?"   
  
"Not lately," Sonic said with a laugh.   
  
Then Sonic's beeper buzzed. Sonic looked at it.   
  
"Grab me the phone, would you?" Sonic asked. The hedgehog handed him the phone and Sonic dialed in a number.   
  
"Sonic Hedgehog here," he said.   
  
"Put the Floating Island Navy SEALs on a phase three alert," Sally said over the other line, "Lisa Echidna has been tied up and locked in a closet. And her evil twin, Zomicca, has grasp of the Artworks site. Get Saber Squadron and fly to Underground Island."   
  
"Terrorist area?"   
  
"We don't know for sure. Check in while you're in the air."   
  
"Will do, Sally," Sonic said as he hung up the phone. He got up and handed the hedgehog some money.   
  
"Here you go, sweetheart."   
  
And with that, Sonic quickly left.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Lisa's back hands were being tied up by ropes. Then the phone rang.   
  
"I'll get it," Zomicca said. She walked to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"   
  
"Hi Lisa, this is Alexa. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me at the Station Square burger shop," Alexa said over the phone.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Alsicka because I'm already sick... sick of listening to you! And stop tying up my phone line, you're wasting my long distance phone bill!" Zomcca yelled as she slammed the phone back on the reciever.   
  
Lisa stood up, only the back of her hands were tied behind her back so she stood up and ran to Zomicca.   
  
"You ass hole! I'll kill you for that if taking over my website is not enough!" Lisa yelled.   
  
Once Lisa was at Zomicca, she just slammed her fist across her face causing her to fall again.   
  
"Shut up!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
Lisa is lying on the ground now in pain. Zomicca grabbed some more ropes and tied up both her legs tightly.   
  
"Leave me alone! What have I done to you?" Lisa asked.   
  
With that, Zomicca stopped, "Why? Because you must realize that I'm you're evil twin sister Zomicca Echidna from another universe."   
  
Lisa was stunned hearing this.   
  
"Yeah, don't try to fight me. I'm stronger than you physically and magically," Zomicca said.   
  
"What do you want with me?" Lisa asked.   
  
"To get people to hate you and letting me take over your worthless little site," Zomicca said.   
  
Once Zomicca has tied up Lisa's legs, she walked over to the kitchen windows and closed them, locked then and pulled down the shades.   
  
Not far, Hogi-san appeared peaking through the side of the hallway opening. He immediately skipped back and peeked inside seeing Zomicca, but Zomicca didn't see him.   
  
Lisa then scesed her attention to Hogi-san. Hogi-san looked at Lisa tied up on the ground.   
  
"Go! Go!" Lisa whispered.   
  
Zomicca looked down at Lisa once she heard her.   
  
"What did you say?" Zomcca asked.   
  
Hogi-san quickly snuck back in the hall.   
  
"Uh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. I like to do that at times," Lisa said nervously.   
  
Zomicca baught it, and she continued closing the shades in the house. Then Zomicca quickly walked over to the computer, sat down and did some evil things to Lisa's site.   
  
"I'll put you in the closet soon," Zomicca said. That didn't make Lisa feel any better. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE   
  
  
  
Feeding Hills   
Floating Island - Bat's house Friday, July 19th, 2:42am   
  
  
Lieutenant Bat was watching the news and eating a plate of black ants, his favorite. He wasn't going to be flying for a while so he had the day off. There was a news anchor on the television speaking.   
  
"An unidentified source that the state department has just confirmed that Lisa Echidna, one of the best Sonic and Furry artists in the world, has just been ki--"   
  
Before the anchor could finish speaking, Bat turned the channel to another news program.   
  
"Lisa Echidna to whom has no result on this action. We'll bring you further developments as they occur. In the meantime, our only source of the terrorist is named Zomicca Echidna who, repeating again, has kidnapped Lisa Echidna and locked her in the closet. In the process, she has taken over Lisa's site."   
  
After Bat heard that, he froze in his seat. He couldn't believe that Lisa was kidnapped. He thought of what to do.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Zomicca got up from the computer chair and walked over to Lisa.   
  
"This is for my own free will," Zomicca said. She pulled a rag out of her pocket and tied it around Lisa's mouth to prevent her to talk.   
  
"Now who's in charge?" Zomicca said looking down to the gagged up Lisa.   
  
Zomicca grabbed the back of Lisa's collar and dragged her to the closet. Zomicca made some evil laughs walking closer to the closet with Lisa in tow.   
  
Lisa was moving around trying to break out of Zomicca's grasp!   
  
Hogi-san took a little peak from the hallway and saw Zomicca carry Lisa to the closet.   
  
Zomicca opened the closet door and inside, it was full of cloths but enough room for Lisa to stay in. Zomicca grabbed Lisa from the back of her neck and lifted her up in the air and looked at her face-to-face.   
  
"Now, you're site is mine," Zomicca hissed in Lisa's face.   
  
Then Zomicca threw the gagged up Lisa in the closet. Then she slammed the door and she pointed her finger at the door. Then three deadbolts appeared on the closet door right above the door knob. Zomicca locked the first lock, the second lock, and the thrid lock. She had finally locked Lisa in the closet!   
  
Zomicca made an evil laugh and she ran to the computer to do more evil things to Lisa's website.   
  
Hogi-san saw all this and said, "I got to save Lisa, but how?"   
  
Then he saw that the red button on the wall was pushed, so he knew that Lisa called for help before she was captured.   
  
"Oh, I hope somebody comes and helps Lisa quick," Hogi said to himself, "She hasn't finished my self portrait yet."   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Lisa Echidna is still gagged up and locked in the closet as the pure evil Zomicca Echidna is taking over the site. There is still no word of the condition of Lisa Echidna or the site that she runs. We'll keep you updated as further information becomes available," the news anchor said.   
  
Bat couldn't take much more of this. His finished his late bite of his black ants and got up. He walked to his bedroom to get ready to leave.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Zomicca hacked into Tripod.   
  
"Finally, now to get into Lisa's site," Zomicca typed down a few things and finally got to the main page where Lisa's site had to be updated.   
  
Hogi was in his room hiding from Zomicca. Zomicca had no idea that Hogi-san was there... she had no idea if he even exists.   
  
Meanwhile, Zomicca was checking out Lisa's files. All pics of mostly her characters and official characters.   
  
"What kind of art does she have? And what's up with this file of Lisa singing rap about hating school?" Zomicca wondered, "And what's up with these lame comics?"   
  
Lisa heard all of this through the closet. She was pissed off at Zomicca. She was going to make Zomicca sorry!   
  
'I hate that Zomicca!' Lisa thought to herself, 'When I get out of here, I'm going to give her the beating of her life. I know her now, she lives in an alternative reality. The only way she came here was by using a portal from the past. I have that power. All I have to do is get out, open the portal and throw her in. A certain person can only open pertals to the past once, I believe she used hers already to get here. When I get out, she's dead meat!'   
  
  
***   
  
  
Pope Airforce Base   
South Island Friday, July 19th, 3:30am   
  
  
The Floating Island Navy SEALs were already packing up their weapons, artillery, vehicles and more into the Navy SEALs C-130 Hercules cargo plane. There were like 40 hedgehogs, foxes and echidnas all dressed up in camouflage getting ready to leave.   
  
Two weapon armed motorcycles drove through the hanger with a Navy SEAL echidna on each of them. They rode and they drove up a ramp and into the C-130 and stopped inside to lock them in place.   
  
"Hey Knux, do you think the Lieutenant's gonna show up?" Mighty asked Knuckles who was strapping a gun car in place.   
  
"I'll be damned if he doesn't," Knuckles said.   
  
"Wasn't he called?" Mighty asked.   
  
Then Sonic walked to the two.   
  
"Who'd call him? He quit the job of helping all military branches and decided to only fly fighters for his career," Sonic said to the two, "Though, I must admit, I wouldn't mind having Lieutenant Bat coming along."   
  
"I took the liberty of giving him a call, sir," Knuckles said.   
  
"You what?!" Sonic said.   
  
"Well, he wasn't at home," Knuckles said. Then Mighty places his hands on his hips and smiled.   
  
"Then he just might be on his way here, Sonic," Mighty said happily.   
  
"Nah, none of that," Sonic said. He pressed his foot against one of the straps holding down the action vehicle, "That looks good," then he walked in the plane.   
  
Mighty and Knuckles smiled at each other.   
  
"Oh yeah," Mighty said. He kneeled down to help Knuckles with the work.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Lisa layed down on the carpeted closet floor just hearing Zomicca taking over her site. Then she heard slurping! Lisa went wide eyed!   
  
"Mmm! These chicken noodles are really good! Yum!" Zomicca mocked.   
  
Lisa couldn't believe it, Zomicca was eating her noodles! Lisa stood up and slammed her body on the door to try to get out. But all she heard was Zomicca laughing.   
  
"Next time I'll try them with chili thai sauce!!!" Zomicca yelled with an evil laughter.   
  
Lisa wanted to kill her. Then she heard the phone ring and Zomicca picked it up.   
  
"Aw, I'm sorry, I can't come to your worthless little party! I'm too busy playing Playstation 2!" Zomicca said on the phone.   
  
A, "What?!" was heard on the other line. Zomicca hung up the phone and made another evil laugh.   
  
Lisa believed that she will probably be in the closet for a bit longer.   
  
Zomicca made an evil laugh again.   
  
Hogi-san peeked in from the hallway again and saw Zomicca laughing... then Zomicca turned around and her eye caught Hogi-san!   
  
"What the?" Zomicca said.   
  
Hogi-san, knowing he was caught, quickly turned around and ran.   
  
"Hey, come back here!" Zomicca yelled chasing Hogi-san.   
  
In just seconds, Zomicca caught up to Hogi and picked him up. She held him far away to prevent him from attacking her or getting bit.   
  
"Who are you?" Zomicca asked.   
  
"Lisa told me not to talk to strangers," Hogi said.   
  
"I'm no stranger, I'm Lisa's kidnapper, Zomicca Echidna," Zomicca said, "Now we're not strangers. What is your name, little chao?"   
  
"Hogi-san," he said.   
  
"That's a pretty name," Zomicca said evily, "Tell me, do you want to see your next age?"   
  
"Yeah," Hogi said.   
  
"Then you better keep your mouth shut and not tell anybody about this kidnapping, you understand?" Zomicca said.   
  
Hogi worriedly nodded his head.   
  
"And besides, even if you do tell, I have a power upgrader designed only for me. I can duplicate myself hundreds of times and create an army of Zomicca's. Nothing can stop me from destroying Lisa and giving her site to me," Zomicca said.   
  
"Okay," Hogi said.   
  
Zomicca slowly put Hogi-san back on the ground.   
  
"Now go," Zomicca said.   
  
Hogi ran to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He crawled in his bed and cried in fright.   
  
Zomicca walked to the closet where Lisa was in and said, "You have a lovely chao there, Lisa."   
  
Lisa opened her eyes with rage.   
  
"Yeah, Hogi-san seems like a nice chao. If you want to see him again, you just better hope that he does what I tell him to," Zomicca said, "Like not tell the authorities about this."   
  
Lisa growled with rage, but in a way Lisa already called the authorities before the kidnapping. Zomicca walked back to the computer and continued updating Lisa's site.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Locke and Nate Morgan stood by the awaiting Navy SEALs wondering. Sonic is just pacing around.   
  
"What's going on, Sonic? Men and equipment are on board. What's the delay?" Locke asked him.   
  
"I'll give him five more minutes," Sonic said to himself.   
  
"Who?" Locke asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing, sir. Just a few more minutes."   
  
Mighty walked out and looked out and said, "Sonic."   
  
Then they heard car tires in pursuit. Then a black suburban came to them and it stops right in front of all of them. The door opens and a black echidna wearing full battle dress uniform comes out. It was Lieutenant Bat!   
  
"Well it's about time you showed up. I was afraid I was going to have to use this," Sonic said to him handing him a piece of paper.   
  
"What's this?" Bat asked looking at the paper.   
  
"A presidential degree ordering you back to duty," Sonic said. Since Bat already decided to be back, he crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the suburban.   
  
"And you can leave the keys in the truck. I've got your gear in the plane," Sonic said. Bat smiled as they both walked to the plane.   
  
Sonic walked to Locke and Nate and soluted them.   
  
"Locke, Nate, we're all set," Sonic said as he shook their hands.   
  
Bat walked to Knuckles and Mighty as they both smiled at him. Bat shook Knuckles' hands.   
  
"Knux, how was the engagement party?" Bat asked.   
  
"It was a little cut short," Knuckles said.   
  
Bat turned to Mighty and shook his hand.   
  
"Mighty, good to see you," Bat said.   
  
"Welcome back, boss," Mighty said.   
  
Locke and Nate looked at each others confused.   
  
"Do you know who that echidna is?" Locke asked.   
  
"No," Nate said as they both left.   
  
Bat and the rest of the SEALs walked in the plane.   
  
"Let's go do it," Bat said.   
  
"Let's do it," Knuckles said.   
  
Everybody got into the plane and started to close the back bay doors. A few of the SEALs gathered around him.   
  
"Good seeing you, Ensign Jack," Bat said to another hedgehog while getting in.   
  
Bat looked at Knuckles again, "Now remember, I don't have to carry your ass this time," Bat said with a smile.   
  
"No way, Lieutenant," Knuckles said.   
  
Sonic snuck in and said, "Captain."   
  
Knuckles smiled at Bat again and said, "Yes, sir, Captain," Bat and Knuckles shook hands knowing that Bat was just promoted in rank.   
  
"Captain," Knuckles said under his breath happily. Bat just laughed.   
  
"Captain?" Mighty said wondering. Bat looked at Mighty next to him.   
  
"Oh what the hell," Bat said laughing as he shook Mighty's hand.   
  
"Congratulations," Mighty said.   
  
The bay doors closed and the plane rolled out of the hanger and onto the runway and took off in pursuit to save Lisa Echidna.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, Zomicca was typing on the computer doing more evil stuff to Lisa's web site.   
  
"Whoa Lisa, this is great stuff I'm doing. Too bad you're locked in there and can't see what I'm doing to your worthless page," Zomicca said.   
  
Lisa was gonna kill Zomicca somehow, someway.   
  
Then the telephone rang.   
  
"Who could that be?" Zomicca wondered. She walked to the phone and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" Zomicca asked.   
  
"Lisa, it's Moi-chan, I was wondering if we could go to Mobius Chinese Fooooood," Moi-chan said over the phone.   
  
"Hey, listen Moi boy, chan man, I'm yoo busy to hang out with such a yellow hedgehog like you! And besides, it will be pretty wierd for me to hang out with a retarded hedgehog like you!" Zomicca yelled and instantly hung up the phone.   
  
Lisa heard it all and she slammed her body to the door again with rage.   
  
The phone rang again.   
  
"Hello?" Zomicca said picking up the phone.   
  
"Hey Lisa, it's me, Hood," Hood said over the phone, "I left my Sonic Adventure 1 CD at your house and I was wondering if I could come and pick it up--"   
  
"Buy another one! If it's here, it's mine now!" Zomicca yelled in the phone and slammed it on the reciever again. Then Zomicca walked to the closet and said, "You have pretty nice friends, pretty soon, they'll be pretty pissed off at you," Zomicca said so close to the closet door that her nose touched it, "What do you say about that?"   
  
Lisa just slammed her body on the door again and she hit Zomicca's nose and she fell on her butt holding her nose in pain.   
  
"For that, I'll get rid of your Animated pictures page!" Zomicca yelled. She ran to the computer and sat down again and typed wildly.   
  
In the closet, Lisa managed to use her tongue to pull down the rag that covered her mouth.   
  
"Don't you dare!" Lisa screamed.   
  
Zomicca made an evil laugh. On the computer screen, Zomicca clicked on the animated pics file. Then she pressed the delete button and a dialogue box showed saying 'This will delete the chosen web page. This process cannot be undone. Do you wish to continue?' Zomicca clicked on the yes button and the screen showed 'This page has been successfully deleted.'   
  
"Too late Lisa, it's gone," Zomicca said.   
  
Lisa dropped to her knees and was now sad that her animated pics page was gone and she was enraged at Zomicca for that.   
  
"Well, can I at leased use the bathroom?" Lisa asked.   
  
"What's wrong with your pants?" Zomicca responded.   
  
Lisa then grew angry at Zomicca for that. she knew that Zomicca wouldn't let her out for nothing.   
  
"What about some food?" Lisa asked.   
  
Zomicca spin the chair around to face the closet and said, "How about you eat the cloths in there."   
  
"Not even water?" Lisa asked.   
  
"You've got plenty of saliva," Zomicca said. She got out of the chair and slowly walked to the closet door.   
  
"Don't you realize that I am trying to make you suffer through this?" Zomicca said, "I hate you. I've always hated you. You were part of the past. Such a dull place to be! I realized that there is no more world anymore to be myself anyway I want to. I want the world to fall under me."   
  
"Doing that is suicide," Lisa said.   
  
"Not if you have an army of clones... well, transparent clones," Zomicca said.   
  
"I don't get it," Lisa said.   
  
"You see, I came here through a time warp. I also brought with me in power a power upgrader. One flick of a switch and I have the power to duplicate myself. I can make as many clones of myself as I want!" Zomicca said with an evil laugh.   
  
"I hate you too!" Lisa screamed.   
  
"Don't hate me, Lisa. Nobody knows about this kidnapping. And if somebody does try to save you, my army of clones can destory any soul trying to save you!" Zomicca said, "Speaking of which, incase somebody does come to save you, I've got places for the three of you to go and do some confusion."   
  
"What do you mean the three of me?" Lisa said.   
  
"A person is made up of a body, a mind, and a heart and soul. All I have to do is use my power and I can split you up into those three Lisa's. Then I'll place them all over the place. Iff all three don't contact together within six days of the separation, all three will vanish and die. Siz days isn't enough to save you," Zomicca explained, "and besides, I insulted all your friends. None of them is going to come over here to save an echidna whom they think is the meanest person on the planet."   
  
"Friends aren't always the heros. Somethimes, strangers who feel for a person can be a hero," Lisa said.   
  
"Even so, who in the right mind would save you? And how would they even know you're in distress?" Zomicca asked. Then she turned back to the computer.   
  
Lisa decided to keep quiet that she already called the authorities.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back in the C-130, Mighty was whispering something in Knuckles' ear softly. Knuckles just made a few laughs after what he heard. Then Mighty laid down leaning his back on the ramps that were holding the guns.   
  
"Sleep well," Knuckles said.   
  
"Thanks," Mighty said as he fell asleep.   
  
All of the other SEALs were either sleeping or reading books or holding conversations with each other.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Night was coming soon at Lisa's house. Zomicca got up from her chair and turned off the computer.   
  
"That's enough evil I've done to her site," Zomicca said, "Now to get to worl on multiplying myself."   
  
Zomicca walked to the closet and knocked on the door.   
  
Inside, Lisa was almost asleep. When Zomicca knocked the door, she woke up.   
  
"Hey Lisa, I wouldn't want you to miss hearing my multiplication," Zomicca said. She pointed her finger in the middle of the family room floor and a small machine appeared. Zomicca made an evil grin as she saw it.   
  
"Behold, my power upgrader," Zomicca said.   
  
Lisa was wide eyed when she heard machinery beeing turned on in the family room.   
  
Zomicca stuck her hand in a hole on the top of the machine. With her other hand, she dialed in some numbers and the machine was working wildly.   
  
Lisa heard this. Then lights flew through the cracks in the sides of the door wildly. She was afraid of what was going to happen.   
  
Zomicca laughed wickedly as she was being pumped up with more and more power.   
  
Then, the machine stopped. She took her hand out of it and felt the new powerful strength in her body. She pointed at the power upgrader and it soon vanished. Then Zomicca staryed saying a spell that was freaking Lisa out.   
  
"Beyond the rules and physics of law, more than disgrace and a dangerous flaw. I summon the power more than the heir of the thrones, I summon the power to give me 12 clones!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
Then, this mysterious power came out of all of Zomicca's finger. It grew brighter and brighter.   
  
Lisa was hearing all of this and grew wide eyed in fright.   
  
Hogi-san peeked in through the hallway and was seeing all the action.   
  
Zomicca's power grew brighter and brighter. Soon, the entire room filled with purple smoke! Once it cleared, in the room was not just one Zomicca, but twelve others!   
  
Difference is, these Zomicca's were all transparent like ghosts! The real Zomicca was pure solid. Hogi could easily tell which Zomicca was the real one.   
  
"Zomiccas', welcome," Zomicca said to everybody.   
  
"Did you get that pest Lisa?" one Zomicca asked.   
  
"In the closet. This mission is going pretty well," Zomicca said.   
  
They all cheered.   
  
Hogi-san hid behind the hall wall.   
  
"Oh my God, now I have to deal with many Zomicca's! Oh I can't do this by myself, I surely hope to God that somebody would come and save her. There are only twelve," Hogi said.   
  
Zomicca then pointed her finger at all of them again, then, her power gave each Zomicca, including herself, fully loaded, automatic, heavy killing, machine guns.   
  
"You know what to do, right? Keep Lisa in the closet while I continue messing up her site," Zomicca said.   
  
"But what if we're all shot to death, killed, or disapear?" one asked.   
  
Once Hogi-san heard that, he knew that those Zomicca's may be transparent, but they can bleed! He was happy that they were vounerable.   
  
"Not a big thing. I can just create more duplicates with just a snap of a finger. And vehicles and weapons too," Zomicca said snapping her finger, "See, I just sent more clones in robotropolice just for the heck of it."   
  
They all cheered.   
  
Lisa sunk down by the wall knowing that if someone does come to rescue her, they will die before they can reach her.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Over The Mobian Sea   
Friday, July 19th - 5:45am   
  
  
The Navy SEALs C-130 Hercules flew toward the sunrise on it's way to Underground Island. Inside, everybody has gathered around Sonic as he explains their mission. He has a computer screen with a map of Lisa's house where Zomicca is in and Lisa's in the closet of.   
  
"All right gentlemen, we're going in, in three sections," Sonic explained, "Bat, you lead the first section. I want you to hit the back doors on the south here and here," Sonic said as he pointed to the two back doors, "Clearing the living room and the kitchen. Knuckles, you have the second section. I want you to hit the side and front doors to the north and east, here, clearing the family room," Sonic said as he pointed to the doors on the map of Lisa's house on the computer, "And Mighty you have section three for back-up and emergencies."   
  
Mighty gave a thumbs up.   
  
Sonic continued, "Move fast, it should be a piece of cake. Zomicca and Lisa are all alone in the house."   
  
"How do we know that?" Bat asked.   
  
"Uh... a calculated guess. All right gentlemen, any questions?" Sonic asked.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Robotropolice   
Friday, July 19th - 4:25pm   
  
  
In Robotropolice, a cop named Alexa was walking down the sidewalks spinning her gun in her hand. Alexa is a red fox wearing nothing but boots.   
  
She stopped walking when she saw a whole group of transparent Zomicca's with machine guns walking through the streets in an orderly fashon.   
  
She wondered what was going on. She thought it was a Lisa thing, but these purple echidna's had red eyes and they were skinnier. She just stood there and watched them as they walked by. Then she ran to her van which wan't far away and got in the drivers seat. She started it up and drove down the road slowly taking another peak at the Zomicca's. They were all heading into a house. To make it worse, it was a rundown house. More worse, that house belonged to Zomicca from the past. they all got in to do some fixing of it and reinforcing it.   
  
Alexa then believed it was time to leave.   
  
She stopped at the police station, got out and walked in the building. Inside, it was completely empty. She didn't care, she walked in and to her office. She unlocked the door and sat at her desk. The computer on her desk was on and already on a calling program. She typed some things on the keyboard and the speakers of the computer was heared by radio static.   
  
Alexa took the microphone and spoke into it.   
  
"This is cop 138 Alexa calling the Floating Island," she said. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR   
  
  
  
"We've been informed by Mobian intelligence that Lisa's house is in the center of the Underground Valley. We have reason to believe that the closet Lisa's in is deadbolted and is 200 miles south of the valley. If so, then it's started to become nightfall there."   
  
  
***   
  
  
The Navy SEALs C-130 is flying through the night sky. Sonic and Bat are on video phone with Sally.   
  
"Lisa is still in the closet and is gagged up real good. The mayor of underground Island is ready to cooperate. You go to Underground Valley in Underground Island," Sally told Sonic on the video phone.   
  
Back in the cargo where all the SEALs are, Bat walks in and announces, "All right guys, listen up! We're landing in Underground Valley! Prepare your gear!"   
  
Then all the hedgehogs, foxes and echidnas pulled out their machine guns and choked them up ready. They are ready to save Lisa Echidna!   
  
In the cockpit of the plane, the pilot spoke in his head set.   
  
"Mayor of Underground, this is SEAL One. Requesting permission to land on Underground Valley turf," the pilot said. There was a voice on the other end.   
  
"SEAL One, this is the Mayor of Underground Island. Permission granted," the mayor said over the radio.   
  
Then, in the night sky, the C-130 extracted its gear and was slowing down and ready to land on the flat grassy field where Lisa's house was, but was pretty far away to keep Zomicca from hearing the plane. With all lights on, the plane made a soft touchdown on the turf and started to slow down until it came to a halt and the engines shut down.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, Zomicca was sitting on the couch eating noodles and watching television, unaware of the plane that just landed on the 200 square mile yard around her.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back with the plane, the back bay door was open and a lot of the hedgehogs, foxes and echidnas were either changing into civilian clothing, workers of an oil heating company, and the rest were in their military gear. They were all unpacking their weapons and vehicles and getting ready to go into action. They were about 5 miles away from Lisa's house, and the plane was still invisible due to the darkness and the fact that the plane is pained black and all the lights were off.   
  
Sonic walked out of the plane.   
  
"You men, stay with the equipment," Sonic said to a few foxes as he walked on.   
  
"We are going to go for it this time, right Sonic?" Mighty asked.   
  
"Damn right," was all Sonic said as he passed Mighty.   
  
As Sonic walked to a truck disguised as an oil heating truck, a beeper was heard. In fact, there were three trucks and one jeep there all disguised as civilian trucks except for the jeep which kept it's Navy SEAL logo on it. One of the echidna's opened up a silver suitcase and put it on a table. It was a portable video phone but still had a receiver to get audio back and fourth. The echidna dialed in a number.   
  
"SEAL One, I receive you. SEAL One, I receive you," the echidna said. There was a pause.   
  
"Yes, ma'am. Just a minute, ma'am," he said as he held out the phone to Sonic, "Sonic! Sally Acorn, sir."   
  
Sonic walked to the echidna and put the phone to his ear.   
  
"Sally Acorn, we've got damn near perfect conditions right now. This is just the kind of situation we were looking for," Sonic said, "If we wait any longer, we might end up with another fiasco."   
  
"I'm sorry, Sonic," Sally said over the line, "Queen Alenna doesn't want to risk any lives. She can release Lisa through negotiations, that's what she wants to do. So until the negotiations break down, you're SEALs are on hold."   
  
Sally hung up the phone on the other end. So did Sonic. Sonic and Bat found a place away from the others. Bat had an fully loaded MP5N submachine gun in his hand.   
  
"How long do we have to wait?" Bat asked.   
  
"Well, Sally Acorn is waiting for the go-ahead from Queen Alenna. I'm waiting for the go-ahead from Sally Acorn. And you're waiting for the go-ahead from me. Clear?" Sonic asked. Bat nodded his head. Sonic took out a patch of the Mobian flag and pealed off the sticky backing.   
  
"In the meantime, I'm going over to the side forest close to the house. I want to debrief any chao that witnessed this crime. If any chao did witness this crime," Sonic placed the patch on his left arm about an inch above his shoulder on his uniform, "So you get up there, and get set. But wait for my signal."   
  
"Got it," Bat said.   
  
Sonic walked to a jeep and climbed in the passenger side with another hedgehog SEAL in the drivers seat. This jeep also had an alarm on it, but they didn't bother to turn it on. Then they drove away and out if sight of the other SEALs.   
  
Bat turned to another echidna and said, "Okay, get rid of the box."   
  
The echidna SEAL took the video phone suitcase, closed it, locked it up, and ran inside the plane.   
  
Most of the hedgehogs, echidnas and foxes piled up in the trucks. Bat climbed to the side of the oil heating truck.   
  
"Move out!" he called.   
  
Then they all drove away from the plane and drove to Lisa's house ready to rescue her. The remaining foxes stayed there armed with guns guarding the plane.   
  
  
***   
  
  
At the edge of the forest, Sonic and the mayor of Underground Island and a few members of the Underground Island police and military were with Sonic all with portable computers and communication equipment. The mayor spoke in the headset.   
  
"Our computers show that you are loosing your heating oil, we were thinking to prevent being cold in the winter, you should get more oil. This is the only chance you'll get free oil from Mobius heating company," the mayor said. Zomicca's voice was heard over the radio.   
  
"Oh all right, I guess so," Zomicca said.   
  
They mayor turned to Sonic.   
  
"Okay, she fell for it. I'm going to the house," the mayor said.   
  
"I'll wait for you hear, mayor. You send me back any chao that speaks English!" Sonic called as the mayor and a few of the others left.   
  
Sonic took a few steps further and he pulled out his small phone, kind of like a wired, walkie talkie, and placed it to his ear.   
  
"Bat, nobody moves until all of the chao witnesses in the house have been collected. All sections acknowledged, one, two, and three," Sonic said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
At the house, a few limo's drove up to the house and a few people exited and they walked to the house. One of them rang the doorbell and Zomicca answered it.   
  
"Hi, I'm from the Special Prevention of Cruelty to Chao. I have here that there is a chao in this house that has been assaulted. But you don't look like the person who did this assault on this picture here so I'll just take any chao you have in this house," the guy said.   
  
"Uh, sure. There is only one chao here," Zomicca said confused, "Hogi-san!" she called.   
  
Then a small chao came running to her. The guy at the door kneeled down and picked him up.   
  
"Ain't he so cute?" the guy asked sweetly.   
  
"Yeah, now get out of here. I'm waiting for some free heating," Zomicca said meanly closing the door. She then turned to the closet and walked to it.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Sonic leaned on a rock facing the house, worried about the Navy SEALs and wondering if the mission would be a success.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Hey Lisa-Esa, it look's like your little chao, Hogi-san has been taken away by the SPCC," she said with an evil laugh.   
  
Inside, Lisa just rolled around herself, throwing herself with rage and gagging because of the rag that has covered her mouth. She threw herself on the door so many times that she wanted to kill Zomicca right then and there.   
  
Zomicca, on the other side, just made another evil laugh. And she walked away.   
  
the doorbell rung again and Zomicca rudely answered it and the mayor, holding Hogi-san, was there.   
  
"What?" Zomicca snapped.   
  
"We also need Hogi-san's accessories and ID," the mayor said.   
  
Zomicca sighed and said, "Hold on."   
  
She left leaving the door open.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, the disguised oil trucks stopped right at the house at the front side and the back side. Once they stopped, Bat stepped off the truck, reached in the truck for his MP5N submachine gun and used the truck to hide behind. He looked over the hood and saw that the mayor and the others were still at the house. Bat had an earpiece with a wire connected to a small communications computer the size of a beeper. the earpiece also served as a microphone too. Each of the section leaders had one.   
  
"Section one in position," Bat said.   
  
On the other side of the house, Knuckles and his section were disguised as civilians.   
  
"Section two in position," Knuckles said in his radio from the other side of the house.   
  
At the side of the house, Mighty and his section were disguised as oil heaters.   
  
"Section three in position," Mighty said in his radio from the side of the house.   
  
"We don't move until the chao is away and safe. Acknowledge, section two," Bat said.   
  
"Section two acknowledged," Knuckles said.   
  
"Section three," Bat said.   
  
"Section three acknowledged," Mighty said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Zomicca then returned to the mayor with a bag full of items.   
  
"Here you go, here's his stupid stuff," Zomicca said.   
  
"Thanks, and we hope to give the chao a new home," the mayor said politely.   
  
In the closet, Lisa's ear was to the door as she heard the conversation and she was pissed off at Zomicca.   
  
Zomicca closed the door on the mayor. Then she walked to the closet again.   
  
"Now you'll never see your precious little Hogi-san again," Zomicca said evilly.   
  
Lisa just threw her body at the closet door.   
  
Zomicaa laughed again, and she walked back to the computer to do more updating on Lisa's site.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Outside, the mayor, carrying Hogi-san, stepped in his limo and then the driver got in and they drove away. Bat watched this as the limo left and was now out of sight.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, with Sonic, his telephone beeped. He picked it up.   
  
"Yeah?" Sonic said. On the other end was Bat.   
  
"Sonic, the mayor has left with a chao," Bat said, "We're ready to make our move."   
  
"Sorry Bat, but we're still on hold," Sonic said disappointedly.   
  
"Damnit Sonic, let's not screw this one up," Bat said angrily.   
  
Sonic just hung up the phone waiting.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The other Zomicca's walked to the real Zomicca on the computer.   
  
"What was that?" one of them said.   
  
"Oh, the mayor here wanted to get rid of the worthless chao," Zomicca said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, one of the police officers with Sonic called him.   
  
"Sonic Hedgehog, they want you on the phone," the officer said.   
  
Sonic walked to the phone and picked it up.   
  
"Sonic Hedgehog here," Sonic said.   
  
"Sonic, it's a go," Sally said over the line.   
  
"Got you," Sonic said as he hung up the phone.   
  
Sonic walked to the rock again an picked up his phone.   
  
"Bat, it's a go. Take 'em down," Sonic said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Okay section's two and three, let's do it," Bat said. He looked at his watch and got it prepared, "Close communications. We go in 60 seconds. Ready... mark."   
  
"Mark. We go in 60 seconds," Mighty said on his radio.   
  
"60 seconds, mark," Knuckles said on his radio.   
  
"Radio's off the air," Bat ordered.   
  
They all took out their ear pieces and hit the power-off switch on their communication beepers. They were ready to go in and save Lisa.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, the mayor and the others walked back to Sonic and the others with Hogi-san in his hands. The mayor walked to Sonic.   
  
"Sonic, this is Hogi-san. He is Lisa's pet chao," the mayor said.   
  
"Mayor, officers, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to talk to him alone," Sonic said.   
  
"Yes, sir," the mayor said as he, the police officers and the military personnel walked away and putting Hogi-san sitting on the rock. Soon, they were alone. Sonic kneeled to the chao.   
  
"This will only take a few minutes," Sonic said.   
  
"What's happening?" Hogi-san asked.   
  
"The Floating Island Navy commando is going to break into the house," Sonic said. then Hogi-san's eyes widened with terror.   
  
"Oh, no. Don't," Hogi-san said, "It will endanger Lisa for Zomicca to split her up with the power amplifier." Sonic was shocked.   
  
"What power amplifier?" Sonic asked.   
  
"Zomicca can increase her power to beyond full after she multiplied herself to--"   
  
"What other multiplicates?!" Sonic yelled in fright.   
  
"Zomicca has multiplied herself ten or twelve times to keep Lisa secure," Hogi-san said. Sonic couldn't believe this.   
  
"God!" Sonic yelled to himself as he picked up his phone and spoke into it, "All sections! All sections!"   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Ok, 30 seconds, all right," Knuckles said to his section as he and his section choked up their guns.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"All sections! Somebody respond!" Sonic yelled in his phone running out of the forest and into the jeep he came in. He didn't know that the sections have cut their communications.   
  
"Let's go! Turn the light on! Hit the siren!" Sonic yelled at the hedgehog SEAL in the drivers seat. He jumped in the passenger side as the jeep hit the siren and drove down the grassy field to Lisa's house.   
  
"All sections! All sections!" Sonic yelled continuously in his phone.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Bat was just ready to spring into action when he heard the siren. He stopped and looked in the direction of the sound.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Mighty asked himself after hearing the siren.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Come on! Get out of there, Bat!" Sonic yelled as loud as he can. The jeep was driving as high speed to the house and the sections.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Zomicca heard the siren! She quickly jumped out of her chair knocking it over.   
  
"What the hell?! I think somebody knows about this kidnapping!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
Lisa heard this and smiled in the closet.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"What the hell?" Bat asked himself. Then he saw Zomicca stick her body out the window. Bat quickly ducked behind the truck. Then Zomicca pointed her finger out and fireballs started shooting from it all over the place where the sections were. Once she paused, Bat jumped up and waved his arms.   
  
"Don't shoot back! We're clearing out!" Bat yelled. He opened the door to the truck he was hiding behind and said, "Get out!"   
  
Mighty and his section got out of the truck and stayed low.   
  
On the other side, Knuckles was about to shoot but his section told him to not shoot.   
  
Zomicca continued firing fireballs all around the place. Some of the truck retreated.   
  
Finally, Sonic's jeep arrived next to Bat. Bat quickly stayed low as he got in the jeep. Then it drove off again as Zomicca continued firing fireballs.   
  
Suddenly, she hit the oil heating truck which caused a leak. Then with another fireball, she hit the leaks and the truck exploded in a bright light.   
  
Knuckles saw the fire on the other side.   
  
"Shit," Knuckles said.   
  
The oil truck disintegrated.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Zomicca ran to her multiplicates and ordered, "Float us out of here!"   
  
"If we use that much power, we'll vanish," one of them said.   
  
"I'll make new ones, now get us out of here. I'll support," Zomicca said.   
  
Then the Zomicca's pointed to the sky and magic came out of their fingers.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Outside, the entire houses broke from it's landmark and floated in the air!   
  
As the jeep carrying Sonic, Bat and the other hedgehog drove by, they all saw the house floating. They stopped and hid behind the truck.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The transparent Zomicca's vanished. Then Zomicca unlocked the closet and grabbed Lisa. She dragged her out and to the open front door. She yelled out to the Navy SEALs while holding the gagged up Lisa.   
  
"Floating Island! Look what you've done! This is the Lisa Echidna you wanted to save! Here she is!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
Sonic and Bat were wide eyed and Bat said, "Oh my God, she's probably gonna kill her."   
  
"You have to tell yourselves that I win... and you lose!" Zomicca yelled louder.   
  
Bat held up his gun to kill Zomicca, but Sonic held it down and said, "Don't shoot."   
  
"The Floating Island, is one bloody killer!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
Then she punched the gagged up Lisa across the face. Then she slammed her head in the door frame, kicked her, then threw the bleeding Lisa back in the house. Zomicca held out two fingers to the SEALs saying that she wins.   
  
"Jesus," Sonic said. Then he got up, ran, stopped and looked up at the house.   
  
"Let's go," Bat said as he did the same. Soon, everybody else looked up at the house, knowing the never seen a floating house before.   
  
Suddenly, the entire house stopped in mid-air and it vanished!   
  
It was all silent now, then Sonic looked at the Navy SEALs.   
  
"Sorry I had to do it that way, boys," Sonic said, "It was the only way I could stop you in time."   
  
"What happened, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.   
  
"Zomicca duplicated herself twelve times. They were armed to the teeth with machine guns. It would've been a disaster," Sonic said.   
  
"Where do we go from here?" Bat asked.   
  
"After them. I hope," Sonic said.   
  
A while later, the Navy SEALs C-130 Hercules, with men and equipment on board, flew away from Underground Island.   
  
  
***   
  
  
In the plane, Sonic was on video phone with Sally again who is in the Pentagon as usual.   
  
"The house is located in Robotropolice," Sally said.   
  
"You mean it's all over for us?" Sonic asked shocked.   
  
"On the contrary, Sonic," Sally said, "Queen Alenna want's you to fly to Green Hill."   
  
"Green Hill?" Sonic asked. Then Bat showed up behind Sonic.   
  
"Green Hill is the Freedom Fighters' best friend in the terrorist area. It's only 20 minutes from Robotropolice. You can get everything and anything you want, do it right," Sally said, "Queen Alenna wants Lisa Echidna and her site back."   
  
"So do we, Sally," Bat said, "So do we." 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE   
  
  
  
Green Hill   
Airforce Base Saturday, July 20th - 5:50am   
  
  
In Green Hill, a baggage carrying cart drove carrying four tows of luggage storage. Suddenly, it stopped and a whole bunch of Navy SEALs armed with machine guns jumped out of them and they started to run, one of them was Bat. They all ran in an abandoned trailer with twelve dummies shaped like Zomicca.   
  
Then they all ran inside and in quick seconds, they shot down all the dummies.   
  
"Clear!" one yelled.   
  
"Clear!" another yelled.   
  
"Clear!" Bat yelled.   
  
Then Sonic, who was on the other side of the trailer and having a stop watch in his hand, hit the stop watch and looked at it.   
  
"Hey, not bad, Batty boy. Not bad. 20 seconds," Sonic said smiling.   
  
"We can do it in ten," Bat said.   
  
"All right, one more time," Sonic said.   
  
Then a jeep drove to the practice trailer. Out of the jeep stepped Sergeant Doberman. Sonic turned around and saw him.   
  
"Hold on, Bat, we've got visitors," Sonic said.   
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Doberman asked.   
  
"Yeah?" Sonic said knowing he was Sonic.   
  
"I am Sgt. Doberman from Mobius Marine Corpse intelligence," Doberman said.   
  
"Oh yeah, how are you?" Sonic said as Bat stepped to see Doberman, "This is Captain Ryan Perreault, callsign Bat."   
  
"Good morning, Captain," Doberman said to Bat, "Sonic, can I talk to you?"   
  
"Certainly," Sonic said.   
  
Bat turned to Mighty and said, "Mighty, take over. I want it done in ten seconds."   
  
"You got it, sir," Mighty said.   
  
"We'll be right down," Sonic said as they left.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Sgt. Doberman, Sonic and Bat were in a jeep driving down the airport's road. Doberman was driving, Sonic was in the front seat and Bat was in the back seat.   
  
"So what's happening?" Sonic asked.   
  
"Zomicca's gonna split Lisa into three people. Her heart and soul, her mind, and her body to make things more confusing for us. She has taken them out of the closet and the house," Doberman said.   
  
"Well, where to?" Sonic asked.   
  
"I don't know. She could be spreading them all over Robotropolice by now," Doberman answered.   
  
"That's bad," Bat said, "Sergeant, I assume your people are still planned in Palmtree Panic."   
  
"You're assumption is correct," Doberman said.   
  
"I need to get in contact with one of them," Bat said.   
  
"Do you want to do some reckoning before the rescue?" Doberman asked.   
  
"It'd be very helpful to us, Sergeant," Sonic said.   
  
"If I may suggest," Doberman said, "She's announced an international press conference."   
  
"Oh, of course," Sonic said, "Now that she's got the world's attention, she wants to manipulate the press... perfect."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Robotropolice   
Robotrop Beach Saturday, July 20th - 8:00am   
  
  
Alexa, as usual, is walking through the streets of Robotropolice. She is a police officer, you know. She is walking swinging her gun in her hand humming 'Gangsters Paradise'.   
  
Suddenly, she saw a car stop at a deserted prison building. She stopped and just stood there and saw it.   
  
Suddenly, Zomicca a few transparent Zomicca's got out and they were dragging a tied up and gagged up transparent Lisa. They all yelled at her to move it. This wasn't Lisa, this was Lisa's heart and soul. It seems as Zomicca had already split Lisa into three, heart and soul, mind, and body. They all dragged her and continued making her move.   
  
Finally, they dragged the poor Lisa's heart and soul in the building.   
  
"Move her in... quickly!" one yelled.   
  
They got her in.   
  
"Bring in the mattress fast!" another yelled, "Give her to the dogs!"   
  
They finally dragged Lisa's heart and soul in the prison part of the building.   
  
One transparent Zomicca walked to another transparent Zomicca and said, "Go and double the guards. Quickly!"   
  
That Zomicca then left.   
  
Outside, Alexa walked closer to the prison only to see the real Zomicca step in the back seat of a white car, and it drove away. There were transparent Zomicca's all over the prison.   
  
Inside the car, Zomicca looked behind her and saw Alexa. She didn't think she was important.   
  
"Another fox," Zomicca said.   
  
"Another officer," a transparent Zomicca said, who was sitting next to the real Zomicca in the back seat of the car.   
  
Alexa watched the car leave. She stared wondering what was going on. She then looked out into the ocean and saw a huge pipe running out of the ocean into the prison building. Right now, it's a school, but with a few adjustments, they added bars and locks to make it a prison again.   
  
A while later, Alexa drive her van to the police headquarters. She got out and walked inside. From far away on a roof of a building, Zomicca was talking to a transparent Zomicca.   
  
"I don't like it," Zomicca said.   
  
"What don't you like?" the transparent Zomicca said.   
  
"The cop place."   
  
"The police headquarters? It's always been here. Do you want us to destroy it?"   
  
"What about the cop?"   
  
"Alexa? She was always here... like the headquarters. She is a police officer and a friend... we cannot hurt her."   
  
"I don't trust this cop."   
  
  
***   
  
  
In Zomicca's house, Lisa's mind was still tied up and held to the floor. She was asleep. Zomicca looked down over her.   
  
"Hey, Lisa," Zomicca said.   
  
Lisa opened up her eyes and looked up on Zomicca. In an instant, she got to her feet and wanted to attack Zomicca, but Zomicca pointed her finger at her and Lisa fell back down lying on the floor.   
  
"I found your friend, Alexa," Zomicca said with an evil smile, "Face it, you wont win. Oh yeah, and your site is loosing hits and you've been getting a lot of hate mail lately," Zomicca said as she threw down five envelopes addressed to Lisa right in front of her.   
  
Lisa gave Zomicca a glare in her eye saying, 'I'll kill you.'   
  
Zomicca then left, she disappeared somewhere else.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Robotropolice Area   
Monday, July 22nd - 10:00am   
  
  
There was a press conference all around Lisa's settled house. A lot of reporters were around it. By the window was Lisa's body held by Zomicca holding a gun to her head.   
  
"How has she been treating you, Lisa?" one reporter asked.   
  
Lisa's body, which was not transparent, was leaning out the window.   
  
"Quite well. She's feeding me, she's letting me use the restroom. So I suppose under the circumstances, she's treating me quite well," Lisa said.   
  
Then, all of the reporters burst through the gate holding them back and they ran closer to the window to ask her more questions.   
  
Then Zomicca popped her entire body out and she fired a few bullets at the ground.   
  
"Get back! Get back!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
All of the reporters quickly moved back.   
  
Once so, Zomicca pointed the gun in Lisa's face and said, "If you try to be cleaver, Lisa, I will kill you."   
  
"That will make you a real hero, wouldn't it," Lisa said.   
  
"Yes, yes," Zomicca said, "Now you go back to the press but you watch what you say."   
  
Lisa stuck her head out of the window again and said, "Now, ask your questions, please, one at a time."   
  
  
***   
  
  
At the Palmtree Panic International Airport, Bat and Knuckles walked out of the terminal and into the building on their way out of the airport. They were both wearing civilian clothing. Bat is wearing a beige T-shirt and black gym shorts with white sneakers. Knuckles had on a blue button down shirt wearing a pair of jean shorts and red sneakers. Both were also wearing sunglasses.   
  
"Mister, your luggage please," a hedgehog said, "and the camera's too."   
  
Bat and Knuckles placed their luggage on the conveyor belt and they handed their camera's to the hedgehog. Their luggage was being checked through the X-ray.   
  
Bat walked through the metal detector without it going off.   
  
"Passport, please," the hedgehog asked for. Bat handed him his passport and they checked it, "Floating Islander?"   
  
"Yes, BBC TV, Floating Island," Bat said.   
  
"All the world's television is here today."   
  
The both laughed. Then when Knuckles stepped through the metal detector, it beeped.   
  
"Belt," Bat said pointing at Knuckles' belt since it was made of metal. Knuckles took it off and handed it to Bat.   
  
"Excuse me," Knuckles said walking back. He walked through the metal detector again and it didn't go off that time.   
  
"And that's it," Knuckles said.   
  
"It's okay, it's okay," the hedgehog said, "Have a good time in Palmtree Panic."   
  
"Thank you," Knuckles said.   
  
They got their luggage and they were walking down to the exit of the building.   
  
"Where did you get this stupid belt?" Bat asked.   
  
"You gave it to me for my birthday, do you remember?" Knuckles responded.   
  
"I did?" Bat wondered, "Well I hope you like it."   
  
As Bat and Knuckles exited the airport, they saw Alexa there on the steps. Bat nodded at her and she nodded back.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Alexa, Bat and Knuckles were driving down a road all alone in her van. Alexa was driving, Bat was in the passenger seat and Knuckles was in the back. Bat's sunglasses were off but Knuckles' were still on.   
  
"So you're Floating Islanders?" Alexa said, "You live in a beautiful, peaceful island. I'd like to go there myself one day."   
  
"It's a beautiful place here. It's a shame," Knuckles said.   
  
"You know where we need to go?" Bat asked.   
  
"Yes, Captain, we're on our way," Alexa said. Then she pulled out a bunch of flowers and handed them to Bat and said, "You'll need these." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX   
  
  
  
The van stopped at a cemetery. They all got out and Alexa led them inside, this time Bat had on his sunglasses. They all stopped at a grave and they all pretended to pray. Bat put the flowers on the tombstone of the grave of which he had no idea of the person. They all got into praying positions, then Alexa talked to them while holding the position.   
  
"If you look down to your right, you'll see the main sewer pipe," Alexa said, "That will lead you directly to the back end of the school."   
  
Bat looked right and took off his sunglasses. Knuckles pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Bat.   
  
"That is where Lisa's heart and soul is," Alexa said.   
  
Bat looked through his binoculars and he saw a sewer pipe coming from the ocean and onto the land. The same pipe that Alexa saw earlier. Bat then saw the school where he knew Lisa's heart and soul is locked away in their closet.   
  
In the van which is parked, Alexa pointed out a building far away from the school, it was Zomicca's house from the past. Alexa was in the drivers seat, Knuckles was in the passenger seat and Bat was in the back.   
  
"Zomicca's house, Lisa's mind is locked away in her closet there," Alexa said, "Want to come with me?"   
  
"No, just do what you have to do," Bat said.   
  
Alexa pointed under the passenger side seat and said, "Under the seat you'll find something you might need, just in case."   
  
Alexa got out of the van.   
  
"Don't take too long," Bat said.   
  
Knuckles then crawled into the drivers seat and the both of them waited.   
  
Alexa walked into the police building.   
  
Once she was inside, Knuckles pulled out two hand-held submachine guns under the seat and four magazines. He handed a gun and a magazine to Bat. Bat put the magazine in the gun but didn't chock it up.   
  
"Boss, aren't we trusting this girl a bit too much?" Knuckles asked.   
  
"The Freedom Fighters say she's the best cop they have in Robotropolice," Bat said, "We need someone to give the message back to Sonic."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Alexa walked into her office at the police station. The entire station was deserted, so she was the only one there. She sat down at her desk, types something in the computer, and she spoke in the microphone in a foreign laguage.   
  
Little did she realize, at the other end of the hall, Zomicca was walking to her with a machine gun in her hand. And three other transparent Zomicca's followed her.   
  
Alexa was still talking. She stopped thinking she heard something, and she looked around and saw nothing. She continued her talking.   
  
Zomicca was walking closer to her. All of a sudden, Zomicca reached Alexa and quickly snatched her gun away. Alexa, shocked, spun around and she saw four Zomicca's surround her with machine guns.   
  
"Alexa," Zomicca said. Then she looked at the computer program Alexa was using. It looked like she was trying to contact somebody.   
  
"Good afternoon... kidnapper!" Alexa said.   
  
"Come," Zomicca said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Knuckles looked out the window of the van.   
  
"Boss. Boss. Look," Knuckles said tapping Bat's shoulder. Bat looked out the window.   
  
They both saw Alexa being escorted by the Zomicca's out of the station and passing them. Bat choked up his submachine gun as they stared at them pass them.   
  
They led Alexa through a gate and into Zomicca's house.   
  
"We better get out of here," Knuckles said getting ready to turn on the engines.   
  
Bat touched Knuckles; shoulder and said, "Wait."   
  
They were both silent as they watched Alexa being taken away.   
  
"Stay here," Zomicca said to one of her duplicates. Then Alexa and the Zomicca's went in the building.   
  
It was silent for a moment as they watched the building.   
  
All of a sudden, Alexa ran out on the balcony and faced Bat and Knuckles yelling, "Go! Go! Go!"   
  
Knuckles choked up his submachine gun and said, "Jesus Christ, what do we do now?"   
  
All of a sudden, Alexa decided to jump off the balcony and on her feet! Zomicca looked down and saw Alexa get away far away.   
  
Zomicca choked up her hand gun. then she pointed her finger out in front and appeared on the road were two jeeps with mounted machine guns and other multiplicates of Zomicca!   
  
"Get them! Get them!" Zomicca yelled at the Zomicca's in the jeeps about Bat and Knuckles.   
  
"Get the hell out of here!" Bat yelled at Knuckles.   
  
Knuckles hit the gas of the van and it started driving away.   
  
The two jeeps that Zomicca made started following Bat and Knuckles at top speed.   
  
Zomicca tried to shoot Bat and Knuckles but they were too far away.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Shit!" Knuckles said seeing that the two jeeps were chasing them.   
  
Bat opened the sliding door of the van and leaned out the side of it. The jeep closest to them started firing it's machine gun at them, that gave Bat an opportunity to fire back. Bat pulled the trigger on his gun and he only shot the front of the jeep, but no Zomicca.   
  
Knuckles drove along the road very fast.   
  
The Zomicca's started firing again, so Bat quickly snuck inside the van as they continued firing.   
  
Bat then broke the back windshield of the van and fired at them from there. Again, he only hit the front hood of the jeeps, but he did manage to take out the headlights. But that didn't do much of anything since it was broad daylight.   
  
Knuckles took a sharp turn into a no-vehicle road as the jeeps continued chasing them. Bat leaned out the side of the van again and continued firing. He hit the windshield wipers on the jeeps but still, he didn't hit a Zomicca.   
  
Knuckles make a clear left turn down a dirt road and he nearly collided with an oncoming car. He moved far enough to miss it. The car just hit a watermelon stand.   
  
Bat leaned out the van again and continued firing.   
  
Knuckles made a sharp right turn as civilians ran off the street in fright. In fact, Knuckles drove so fast that he broke off an open car door.   
  
After Knuckles made another left turn, Bat then fired his gun through the back windshield again. this time he broke the front windshield of one of the jeeps that it accidentally hit a watermelon stand but still drove on. Both jeeps were still in their pursuit.   
  
Then Knuckles turned right and there were road stairs. So Knuckles drove down them and continued driving.   
  
Once the jeeps were clear away from the stairs and chasing them, Knuckles made a sharp turn left onto a dirt road and took out a phone booth while he was at it. Knuckles got back on the tarred road and continued driving. The back jeep hit the side of a parked truck but sustained little damaged and continued chasing Bat and Knuckles.   
  
Bat fired from the rear of the van, and suddenly, his submachine gun ran out of bullets. Bat ducked down in the seats and he took out the magazine from his gun.   
  
After Knuckles saw that, he shifted into highest gear and pressed his foot on the pedal as far as it will go.   
  
Bat was trying to put the new magazine in the gun but the van was shaking too much that he couldn't get the new one in fully.   
  
The jeep drove to the left side of the van and the Zomicca's fired their guns at it badly breaking all the windows.   
  
Finally, Bat got the magazine in and choked up his gun. In a heartbeat, Bat stuck his head out of the left side of the van and fired his gun at the too-close Zomicca's. This time, the passenger Zomicca splattered blood all over her and she fell back. Once she did, the jeep lost balance and it ran into a stone fireplace causing it to flip upside down. The next thing you know, the jeep exploded killing the Zomicca's that were in there.   
  
Knuckles drove away from that blast but they were still being chased by one more jeep. It fired it's guns at them trying to kill them.   
  
Bat fired from the rear of the van again, this time, the Zomicca gunner fell backwards and off the jeep.   
  
Bat fired more bullets and this time, the Zomicca driver fell down on the steering wheel. Suddenly, the jeep drove straight into a truck fueled with fuel tanks. The jeep flipped over and it exploded in mid-air into a fireball.   
  
Bat and Knuckles were safe.   
  
Bat sat up again.   
  
"You okay, Knux?" Bat asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, boss," Knuckles replied, "Shit, that was a close one, eh?"   
  
The van carrying Bat and Knuckles drove away and out of danger away from Zomicca.   
  
  
Green Hill   
Halfa Naval Base Monday, July 22nd - 4:15pm   
  
  
Sonic and the rest of the Navy SEALs were all onboard a ship. Sonic opened the velcro of his watch and looked at it. He was in the main hull of the ship.   
  
"It's all ready 4:15," Sonic said as he flipped the velcro down again.   
  
He and the Navy SEALs were on board Sgt. Doberman's Marine ship. On it were all the Navy SEALs, the weapons and vehicles. It was a soldier transport ship.   
  
Some of the dog Marines on board the ship were speaking in a foreign language in their headsets.   
  
One Marine dog turned to another dog and spoke in that foreign language, then that dog turned to Sonic.   
  
"We had him on the radio. He started to say something but then we lost him," the dog Marine said.   
  
"Oh I can't wait any longer," Sonic said worriedly.   
  
He walked out of the hull and outside where he met Sgt. Doberman.   
  
"Mr. Samil will guide you," he said pointing to another Marine dog.   
  
"Oh good," Sonic said shaking Samil's hand, "We gotta get going or we're gonna miss that rendezvous."   
  
Then Sonic walked downstairs followed by Samil and Doberman.   
  
Downstairs were all the Navy SEALs, weapons and vehicles.   
  
"Oh Sergeant Doberman, I just want to thank you for all your help on this," Sonic said to Doberman.   
  
"I wish I could join you," Doberman said.   
  
"Well you boys have done it before, now it's our turn," Sonic said.   
  
Sonic and Doberman shook hands and Doberman said, "Good luck."   
  
Then Doberman walked upstairs leaving Sonic with the Navy SEALs.   
  
"All right, check your gear, boys. All the vehicles, weaponry, personnel. Let's go," Sonic said. All the SEALs got up and started checking their stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN   
  
  
  
Back with Bat and Knuckles, they were all alone and their van was on the side of the road. Bat was pacing back and fourth as Knuckles checked the engine. It was smoking like mad.   
  
"Oh Jesus. Boss, she's has it," Knuckles said, "We need another vehicle here."   
  
Bat turned to see Knuckles, but something else caught is eye. He looked out and he saw a movers truck in the distance. Knuckles turned around and he saw the truck too.   
  
"We've got one," was all Bat could say.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The evening, at Lisa's house in the center of Robotropolice, Lisa's body was still tied up and locked in the closet. The rag over her mouth was gone but she was still tied.   
  
Then, the closet door opened and there was Zomicca was there.   
  
"Here's some blankets," Zomicca said tossing the blanket to her.   
  
"How about a bed?" Lisa asked.   
  
"You don't need a bed, you're going to die tomorrow," Zomicca said. She made an evil laugh and left Lisa and locked her in the closet again. This time, triple dead bolt. then she vanished somewhere else.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The sun didn't show and in the clearing of the ocean was the transport ship Sgt. Doberman and other SEALs are on.   
  
Bat and Knuckles were laying on the rocks watching them come.   
  
"Bat, that must be them," Knuckles said.   
  
"About a mile off shore I'd say," Bat said.   
  
Bat pulled out a special kind of flashlight and shown it at the ship. He had it on for two seconds and turned it off. He turned it back on two seconds later only to turn it off an half a second later. Morse code.   
  
The ship turned around and was now moving into their direction. On the front part of the ship, there was another blinking flashlight going on too, another Morse code.   
  
Once the ship was close enough to shore, the front hull opened up and once it was almost fully open, the Floating Island Navy SEALs, armed with machine guns, jumped into the ocean and walked the rest of the way. The water only came to their legs as they walked through. There were about 40 hedgehogs, foxes and echidnas there. Each ones a Floating Island Navy SEAL on a mission to rescue Lisa!   
  
Once they were all on shore, there were a few action vehicles with mounted machine guns and a few motorcycles with weapons on the. Some SEALs drove the rest of the way of the beach in those vehicles while the rest ran.   
  
Sonic finally met up with Bat.   
  
"You okay?" Sonic asked Bat.   
  
"Yeah, you?" Bat asked Sonic.   
  
"Yeah, good to be on dry land," Sonic said, "How are we doing?"   
  
"Well we have three targets," Bat said, "A school in the northern part of Robotropolice beach. That's where Lisa's heart and soul is."   
  
"You know where that is?" Sonic asked Samil.   
  
"Is it the one by the Robotropolice Police Station?" Semil asked.   
  
"That's right," Bat answered, "And Lisa's mind is being held at a dungeon in Zomicca's house. It's in the center of town. Knuckles, you know where that is?"   
  
"Yeah," Knuckles said.   
  
"And Lisa's body is still being held in the closet of her house," Bat said.   
  
"All right, we'll have to get that part last," Sonic said.   
  
"And I drew a map here," Bat said holding out a piece of paper.   
  
Sonic held out his patch that has the Floating Island Navy SEAL logo on it and said, "All right everybody, get your patches on. We move out in two minutes."   
  
Everybody stuck their patches on the left sleeves just about an inch above their shoulder.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Four SEALs, Bat, Mighty, a fox and an echidna got a zodiac and brought it into the ocean and they got in. Soon, they rowed down the water and away.   
  
  
***   
  
  
In persuit, all of the trucks, action vehicles and motorcycles were driving down the night time road on their way to the school.   
  
One of the drivers showed the 'go right' sign.   
  
Knuckles, seeing this, held up his fist saying 'acknowledged.' Then he said, "Let's go right partner."   
  
Every other vehicle went to the right street while the rest drove straight on.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, in Zomicca's house, one of the transparent Zomicca's walked to Zomicca.   
  
"Zomicca, get up," she said.   
  
Zomicca woke up.   
  
"What is it?" Zomicca asked.   
  
"They are here," the transparent Zomicca said.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"The Floating Island Navy SEALs."   
  
The Zomicca walked to the closet and unlocked it and out popped Lisa's mind, which was actually a tied up transparent Lisa.   
  
"Get up... all of you. Quickly!" the transparent Zomicca said, "You are all coming with me."   
  
All of the other mulitplicates of Zomicca got up.   
  
That Zomicca walked to the real Zomicca.   
  
"Zomicca, get Lisa's mind out of here," she said to her.   
  
"Okay," Zomicca said. Then she grabbed Lisa's mind by the neck and dragged her out.   
  
"Come on, let's move out. Quickly! Move your ass!" that Zomicca yelled as the others were leaving.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, the four SEALs in the zodiac has stopped at the edge of the beach at the school.   
  
"That's the place," Bat said. They all were wearing scuba diving gear.   
  
"Good luck," Mighty said.   
  
Bat pulled the goggles over his eyes, put in his oxygen mouth piece and purposely fell backwards into the water. The others did the same. They swam out and away.   
  
  
***   
  
  
In the school, a few Zomicca transparents' were playing cards. Then the real Zomicca walked to them. She just can stop moving from place to place.   
  
"Is everything all right?" Zomicca asked.   
  
"All right," one said.   
  
"Did she eat?" Zomicca asked.   
  
"She ate and went to sleep," she said.   
  
Zomicca gave her a pat on the back and she walked through the dark hallway.   
  
Lisa's heart and soul opened her eyes to see the passing Zomicca pass her. Then Zomicca stopped and looked at Lisa's heart and soul.   
  
"Why do you look at me like that?" Zomicca asked.   
  
Lisa's heart and soul didn't answer.   
  
"You hate me, huh?" Zomicca asked, "It's your web site we fight, not you. It's your art works. One day, I will hack into it. I'll use a computer virus, and your site and future would blow."   
  
"That'll be suicide, you know that," Lisa said.   
  
"I know how to die," Zomicca said.   
  
"My site is pretty big and very popular. Most of my friends will recognize that it was you all along and not me. You'll never even get near my site. It's protected by a password that changed on it's own by a pattern every week," Lisa said.   
  
"You'll never beat me. I'm more powerful than you. You'll never win," Zomicca said, "And no one can save you."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back under water, the four SEALs swam and swam until they saw the start of the sewer pipe. Then moved slowly to it, using their flashlights to guide them, but Bat is leading them.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The first half of the squad made it to the gate of the school. The gate was chained locked. All the vehicles stopped. Sonic stood up showing himself, he crossed his arms and he pointed at the lock.   
  
A hedgehog SEAL walked to the gate and took out some lock pickers and started fiddling around with it.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The other half of the squad drove all the way to the front gate of Lisa's house. They stated low and used the other buildings around them for cover. They all stopped.   
  
Knuckles stood up and crossed his arms together. He looked around and noticed they were the only ones around. Knuckles picked up his phone and put it to his ear.   
  
"SEAL one in position," Knuckles said in the phone.   
  
  
***   
  
  
In Zomicca's house, the school and the SEAL positions were all quiet. The crickets chirped, and they were standing there waiting for more instruction and for the strike of the first four SEALs. The four finally made it in the sewer pipe. They were inside and the water level was only halfway up so they stuck their heads up in the pipe and took of their oxygen tubes out of their mouths and took off their water goggles.   
  
Slowly and silently, they crawled through the pipes with Bat in front, Might behind him and the other two behind them too. They crawled until they made it to a three way tube part. They didn't need to go through the tubes, knowing their location was right above them. They all gathered around and they took off their scuba gear and put on their ammunition gear.   
  
"Ready, boss?" Mighty asked quietly.   
  
"Let's do it," Bat said quietly back.   
  
Above them, there were a few Zomicca duplicates above the serface. They walked around, talking, unaware of the Navy SEALs in the sewers below them.   
  
Once the SEALs didn't hear any footsteps, one of the sewer lids opened up slowly. Once it was fully open, Bat stuck his head out and looked around. He looked around and then he saw a bulkhead door on the side of the school. He slowly climbed out quietly so he wouldn't catch any distraction from the Zomicca's. He got on one knee pointing his gun around. A second later, Mighty climbed up out of the sewer hole quietly too. Then the fox and echidna SEALs climbed out too. They both were carrying a few backpacks. Once they were all out and at the bulkhead door, Bat got up and followed them.   
  
Bat grabbed at the handle of the bulkhead door.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Inside, just outside the closet where Lisa is locked away, two Zomicca's were playing a game. One of them heard the bulkhead door opening.   
  
"Did you hear something?" one asked.   
  
"No. Only my dice," she said throwing her dice on the table.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Bat opened the door slowly and Mighty quickly got in. The echidna SEAL got in too following Mighty. Then Bat walked in after the echidna, and the fox SEAL got in behind them. He stayed on the steps pointing his gun at the opening.   
  
Mighty, Bat and the echidna walked all the way downstairs into the basement of the school. It was dark and scary knowing it was night. Bat opened a map of the school and they all looked at it with their flashlights. After studying it for a while, they all aimed their flashlights up on the cemented ceiling. Soon, all their flashlights aimed to one area of the ceiling.   
  
Bat pointed at that area they all got around it, even the fox SEAL joined them. They opened up their backpacks and they pulled out small ladder polls. They put them together and made a huge four set ladder with a flat surface connecting them on the top. They all grabbed one ladder part and moved it to the area where Bat pointed earlier. They slowly set it down and they climbed up it.   
  
Once they were at the top, Bat pulled out a plastic bag and opened it. Inside looked like used up cigars, but they were explosive putty. He handed some to the others, then they rubbed them in their hands. After a few seconds, they stuck them to the ceiling above them which was only a few feet away so they reached it with ease. They stuck them up there like it was putty, because it is putty.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles' section was sitting in their vehicles and arming their guns getting ready to spring into action. It was all still silent as they waited for Bat's section to strike.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back with Bat, the ceiling now had a huge circle of the putty on the ceiling right above the ladder. They all quietly climbed down and they got behind a pole or a part of a wall or something.   
  
They all knew Lisa's heart and soul was still gagged up and locked in the closet.   
  
"The goggles," Bat whispered.   
  
They all put on their night vision goggles over their eyes so they can now see in the dark. They saw it all green but clearly.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Sonic looked at his watch. He and his section is still at the front gate of the school, getting ready after Bat strikes.   
  
"One minute to showtime," Sonic said to his section.   
  
He sat in the passenger side of an action vehicle and they all choked up their guns to get ready for their attack.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Get ready," Bat said quietly.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"30 second to blastoff," Knuckles said. He waved his hand around signaling the section to get ready.   
  
They all started their vehicles and their motorcycles. These motorcycles had two rockets in the front, two in the back, two machine gun in the front and two in the back. They were choked up and they were ready to strike.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Sonic looked at his watch again and said, "Come on, Bat."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back with Bat and his section, Bat held out something that looked like a remote control. He carefully crept his thumb over the switch. Finally, his thumb flicked the switch on the control and the area within the putty on the ceiling exploded! Debris and cemented rocks fell down and there was a huge gaping hole in he ceiling!   
  
  
***   
  
  
Finally, Sonic's section drove right in the unlocked gate of the school and started firing it's machine guns as they drove in!   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back with Bat, all the Zomicca's were wondering about the hole in the center of the floor. Suddenly, four heads popped out and they started shooting their machine guns at them! The Zomicca's couldn't see well in the dark but the four SEALs had night vision goggles on so they saw perfectly. As they fired, more Zomicca's fell down dead. Pretty soon, all the Zomicca's in the room were dead!   
  
The four quickly climbed up and in the room. They took off their goggles knowing that the moonlight gave them perfect sight.   
  
The fox ran out of the room and he saw two Zomicca's running down the stairs in the room he was in. They fired on him but the fox quickly ducked out of the way and he fired his gun at them. Both fell dead and tumbled down the stairs. Mighty entered the room and he saw the two dead Zomicca's. He looked at the fox. The fox gave a thumbs up, and Mighty nodded and smiled. Then they both ran.   
  
Bat walked in another room. It was small and there was only one bed. Bat snuck, with his submachine gun in his hand. He walked to a door, leaned his back on the side of the wall and opened the door only to see nobody was in there.   
  
Then Bat heard a gun chock.   
  
He turned his head to see the bed, and he saw a piece of clothing on the rail of the bed move a little.   
  
Bat, with silence, slowly walked to the bed. He grabbed the mattress on the front side and there he saw a Zomicca duplicate under the bed and clearly visible through the bed frame. She had a hand gun and she aimed it at Bat quickly. She fired but the bullet hit one of the tubes and it bounded off.   
  
Then Bat fired his submachine gun at her! She shook wildly screaming in pain as her chest was massively bloody.   
  
Bat looked at her again and noticed she wasn't moving, she was dead.   
  
"Sleep tight, sucker," Bat said as he covered the mattress again. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT   
  
  
  
Outside, there was a huge fiasco gun fight going on! The Navy SEALs fired their weapons like crazy. The Zomicca duplicates were too, but all of the Zomicca's were dropping like flies! Literally! Many of them were shot and fell of the roof of the building.   
  
Mounted machine guns were firing at more Zomicca's they were dismembering. The Zomicca's had a few massive machine guns of their own, but they couldn't use them, because the SEALs rockets always blew them up before they could use them. Basically, the Zomicca's were dying and not one Navy SEAL was hit yet!   
  
  
***   
  
  
Inside, Mighty opened up the closet and untied Lisa's heart and soul. Which was actually a transparent Lisa. Mighty helped her to her feet. Then Bat came in.   
  
"Back yard, Mighty," Bat said, "Sonic's ready with the truck."   
  
"Right, boss," Mighty said, "Let's go."   
  
Mighty carried Lisa out of the closet and carried her out and away.   
  
Bat turned around to the other direction and he saw on the flight of stairs a Zomicca! That Zomicca quickly ran upstairs.   
  
But in a second, Bat and the echidna SEAL chased her up the stairs. At the top was already three Zomicca's firing machine guns at them but missed.   
  
Bat and the echidna fired their submachine guns at the three Zomicca's and they all fell dead.   
  
Bat pointed forward and the echidna went ahead and stopped staying guard. Then Bat ran ahead up another flight of stairs. Already, two Zomicca's fired their machine guns at Bat but missed. Bat threw his back on the wall and he fired his gun at the two and they both died.   
  
Bat heard one pair of footsteps above him. He gave a thumbs up to the echidna, he gave a thumbs up back and he ran downstairs leaving Bat alone.   
  
Upstairs, one unarmed transparent Zomicca turned on a radio in the radio room. She looked scared. She took the microphone and spoke in it.   
  
"School calling headquarters!" she yelled.   
  
Not far away, the real Zomicca was in a truck with about a hundred other duplicated Zomicca's when she heard the cry on the radio.   
  
"School calling headquarters!" she yelled again. Zomicca picked up the mic. and spoke into it.   
  
"This is Zomicca. Don't shout," Zomicca said, "What is it?"   
  
"The Floating Island Navy SEALs are here!" she responded.   
  
Not far away from the room, Bat heard the voice coming from the radio room. He quietly snuck to the door hearing the conversation.   
  
"All hell broke loose!" she yelled. Bat heard this.   
  
"Who are they?" Zomicca said over the radio.   
  
Bat then walked to the door.   
  
"The Floating Island Navy SEALs!" she said, "Thousands of them with jeeps and tanks, killing us!"   
  
Bat took a peek inside the room and he saw the transparent Zomicca at the radio.   
  
"Where is the officer of your duplicated section?" Zomicca asked over the radio, "Where is Lisa's heart and soul? You must kill the Navy SEALs."   
  
"The Navy SEALs are killing all of us!" she yelled.   
  
Bat slowly opened the door and walked right in. But the Zomicca couldn't see him since her back was to him.   
  
"I'll be there in five minutes with reinforcements," Zomicca said over the radio.   
  
"We can't wait... we can't wait!" she yelled in fear.   
  
"Hey," Bat said happily. The Zomicca turned around saw Bat. Bat kicked the transparent Zomicca out of her seat and the kick killed her. Zomicca was still heard over the radio.   
  
"Hello? Girl... can you hear me?" Zomicca said over the radio, "Hello, what's going on there?" Zomicca now believed that the transparent was killed by a SEAL, "SEAL. SEAL do you hear me? I want to talk to you. SEAL, I want to negotiate. Do you hear me, SEAL?"   
  
Bat just stared at the radio and said, "Loud and clear," then he just shot up the radio into pieces!   
  
Zomicca heard static on the other end while she was in the truck. She put the microphone away and said, "Hurry up."   
  
  
***   
  
  
At the edge of the bulkhead where the first four came in, Mighty carried Lisa up the stairs and stopped. He put her down and Lisa's heart and soul stood on her feet.   
  
"Hurry, stay," Mighty said. Mighty slowly walked up the steps to the open bulkhead. When he stepped out, already, three Zomicca's shot at him but missed. Mighty immediately shot his gun and all three Zomicca's fell down dead.   
  
Mighty walked back in the bulkhead to get Lisa.   
  
One of the Zomicca's was still alive, so with all her strength, she took out a hand grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. Then she died.   
  
The grenade fell right into the bulkhead and Mighty saw it.   
  
"Get back!" Mighty yelled. She grabbed Lisa and they both jumped backwards. The grenade exploded.   
  
"My leg! My leg!" Lisa's heart and soul yelled.   
  
"Hold on to me," Mighty said. He carried Lisa out of the way. He laid her on the ground flat and raised her leg which was all pretty bloody.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Outside, a balcony, two Zomicca's loaded up a huge bazooka to kill some of the SEALs.   
  
Sonic, got the truck ready to get Lisa out of there, but then he saw that the Zomicca's aimed the bazooka at the truck and were ready to fire. If the truck is destroyed, then they can't rescue Lisa.   
  
Out of nowhere, Bat was a floor above the Zomicca's and he looked out the widow right above them. He jumped out the window and landed hard on one of the Zomicca's killing her. Then in a second, Bat slammed his gun across the other Zomicca's face killing her too.   
  
Then Bat picked up the bazooka and put it on his shoulder ready to fire. Only he didn't fire at the truck, he fired at a tent where a few Zomicca's were and killed them all in a huge fire ball. Sonic looked up and saw Bat up there.   
  
"Bat, what are you doing up there?" Sonic asked, "Drop that thing and get down here quick!"   
  
"What do you want me to do? Jump?" Bat asked knowing he was three stories high.   
  
"I don't care what you do. Make it fast," Sonic said as he hid behind the truck to prevent getting fired on by the guns.   
  
Then Bat noticed a wire coming from the side of the building right next to him leading all the way down into the ground about a fifty feet far. He grabbed it with one hand and had his gun in the other hand. He slid down the wire horizontally but fast. As he did, he fired his gun rapidly at the Zomicca's that nearly killed Mighty earlier with the grenade.   
  
Bat slid passed Sonic and landed on his feet and faces Sonic.   
  
"Fast enough?" Bat asked rhetorically.   
  
"Where is Lisa's heart and soul?" Sonic asked.   
  
"She must be delayed in the shelter," Bat said, "Mighty's with her."   
  
They both ran to the bulkhead.   
  
  
***   
  
  
In the basement, Mighty wrapped a cloth bandage around Lisa's bloody leg.   
  
"Ow! Ow!" Lisa cried.   
  
"It's all right, we'll take you to a hospital," Mighty said.   
  
"Not a local hospital I hope," Lisa said, "Will I ever be able to use this leg again?"   
  
"You worried, you'll be jogging by next week," Mighty said. Then he picked up Lisa in his arms again and began to run out the bulkhead.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Outside, Bat and Sonic ran to the bulkhead where Mighty was.   
  
"You better hurry, Sonic," Bat said, "I think there's heavy reinforcements on the way."   
  
"How do you know?" Sonic asked.   
  
"I heard it on the radio," Bat said. Sonic gave Bat a confused look.   
  
"I didn't know you spoke Swedish," Sonic said.   
  
"We don't get out of here, were all gonna speak it," Bat said. He turned to the bulkhead door and said, "Mighty, come on."   
  
Then Mighty came out of the bulkhead with Lisa in his arms.   
  
"Her leg is broken," Mighty said. Then he passed them.   
  
"Hurry, get in," Sonic said.   
  
Mighty carefully carried the injured Lisa in the truck.   
  
  
***   
  
  
At the other side of town, Knuckles' section of SEALs came to the gate of Zomicca's house. The vehicle made it there and six got out, including Knuckles.   
  
"Hurry! Move it!" one yelled, "Go!"   
  
Then Knuckles shot the lock on the gate and it opened. The six SEALs ran inside through the yard. Then Knuckles shot off the lock that held the front door.   
  
Then all six SEALs ran inside and started shooting up the place! When they stopped, they noticed the entire house is empty. No Zomicca, no Zomicca duplicates, and most of all, no Lisa's mind. Knuckles unlocked and opened the closet door and saw ropes and a rag, but no transparent Lisa.   
  
"The Goddamn place is empty," Knuckles said.   
  
Knuckles walked to another part of the house to find nothing, but five enveloped letters on the ground. Knuckles reached down and picked them up. He saw that they were addressed to Lisa.   
  
"Look's like she's been here," Knuckles said.   
  
One of them took the letters and looked at them. Then he dropped them on the ground.   
  
Knuckles picked up his phone and dialed in a number and put it to his ear.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back with Sonic, he was helping Lisa's heart and soul get in the truck without getting hurt. Then Sonic's phone beeped, so naturally he answered.   
  
"SEAL One," Sonic said in the phone.   
  
Knuckles was on the other end.   
  
"SEAL Two here. You know , by the looks of Zomicca's house is empty," Knuckles said, "The house is, I repeat, the house is empty. Looks like she's taken Lisa's mind away."   
  
"Well find her, damnit!" Sonic yelled.   
  
"My suggestions, SEAL One, begging the Colonel's pardon sir but there is a goddamn big city," Knuckles said, "Over two million people here."   
  
"You know what to do, Knux, find one that speaks English and work on him," Sonic said. He hung up the phone and went back inside to help Mighty with Lisa's heart and soul.   
  
On the other side, Knuckles hung up the phone and turned to his section and said, "Gotta find one who'll talk."   
  
His section left Zomicca's house, but before Knuckles left, he shot the radio into pieces.   
  
Back with Sonic, they have strapped the wounded Lisa's heart and soul in the truck safely.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Not so far away, the heavy reinforcements were almost at the school.   
  
Elsewhere in Zomicca's house, about 15 transparent Zomicca's were sitting in the basement. Then Knuckles and his section came to them and they looked down at them. Each were unarmed so they couldn't do anything with the six armed SEALs.   
  
"Where did you find them all?" Knuckles asked.   
  
"Hiding in bedrooms upstairs," a hedgehog SEAL told him.   
  
Then, Knuckles fired his gun and bullets flew above the Zomicca's heads'. They all ducked afraid to be shot. Once Knuckles was done, he looked sternly to them.   
  
"Who is your commanding officer?" Knuckles said angrily, "Speak or you're dead! Officer! You? You? Officer!"   
  
Then all the Zomicca's pointed to one Zomicca far in the bottom left corner.   
  
Knuckles saw they were pointing to one Zomicca.   
  
He stepped in hand grabbed the transparent Zomicca's neck and said, "Come here! Get up!"   
  
Knuckles got face-to-face with the Zomicca keeping his gun pointed in her face and said, "Open your mouth. Open your mouth! Mouth! Ah, ah."   
  
The Zomicca opened her mouth, and Knuckles aimed his gun directly in the Zomicca's mouth.   
  
"Not if you wanna live," Knuckles said, "You wanna live? Live?!"   
  
The Zomicca nodded her head in fright.   
  
"Where did she take Lisa's mind? Where did Zomicca take Lisa's mind?" Knuckles asked sternly.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile, the real Zomicca was riding in a white car escorted by other jeeps. She was on the phone with someone.   
  
"I hear you, girl," Zomicca said.   
  
The girl on the other end was the commanding Zomicca leading the heavy reinforcement heading toward the school.   
  
"We just received a message from Doctor Robotnik," she said.   
  
"Did she agree?" Zomicca asked on the phone.   
  
"Robotnik will welcome you and the hostage Lisa," she said.   
  
Zomicca was happy at this thought and said, "Good job, girl."   
  
"You'll be met by Snively," she said, "He'll take you through Robotropolice and on to the Robotnik Empire."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Knuckles and his section came running out of Zomicca's house, and Knuckles was on the phone.   
  
"SEAL Two to SEAL One, she's taking her to Station Square," Knuckles said in his phone, "They're on the Damascus road right now."   
  
Sonic was on the other end.   
  
"Well go after them," Sonic said in his phone.   
  
"Yes, sir," Knuckles said, "I'll see you when I see you."   
  
Then Knuckles hung up the phone as he and his section got in their vehicles.   
  
"Okay, let's move!" Knuckles said.   
  
The vehicles turned around and drove away.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Back with Sonic at the school, the truck was ready to leave.   
  
"Damnit, it's going to be light pretty soon," Sonic said looking at the night sky.   
  
"Take off, Sonic. I'll delay the reinforcements," Bat said.   
  
"Okay, the you join Knuckles then," Sonic said patting Bat's back.   
  
"I'll see you at Lisa's house," Bat said as he began to leave.   
  
"I wont be able to wait for you," Sonic said.   
  
"Then don't wait," Bat replied.   
  
"I wont," Sonic said watching Bat walk away. He tapped Mighty's shoulder and said, "All right Mighty, you stick with the Captain. Then take my vehicle and meet us back at the orchard."   
  
"Will do," Mighty said and he followed Bat.   
  
Sonic turned to the truck and his jeeps.   
  
"Let's go," Sonic said. All the jeeps and the truck carrying the SEALs and Lisa's heart and soul drove away leaving Bat and Mighty alone outside the school.   
  
Bat stopped on the steps of the school, took out his phone and spoke into it saying, "SEAL Two this is SEAL One, over?"   
  
Mighty got right next to Bat and said, "So what's the plan, boss?"   
  
"A surprise party," Bat said.   
  
"Just like the old days," Mighty said smiling.   
  
"You got it," Bat said.   
  
"SEAL One this is SEAL Two, come in," Bat said.   
  
"I'll prepare us the force," Mighty said as he ran in the building.   
  
Over the radio was Knuckles in an action vehicle and he said, "Yeah I'm here, Captain."   
  
"How's it going, Knux?" Bat asked over the radio.   
  
"That bastered snaked us," Knuckles said as he spat out some gum, "I'm going to go get her."   
  
"Watch your ass, Knux, okay?" Bat said.   
  
"Yeah, I'll see you when I see you, boss," Knuckles said as he hung up.   
  
Finally, the ten jeeps of Zomicca reinforcements is finally visible from the school.   
  
"Mighty!" Bat called inside the building. Mighty stepped out.   
  
"Yo," Mighty said, then he saw the reinforcements of transparent Zomicca's.   
  
"Showtime," Bat said with a smile.   
  
"Let's rock' n' roll," Mighty said. Then Bat ran inside the school following Mighty.   
  
The reinforcement jeeps stopped at the front of the school. The leading transparent Zomicca turned back to everybody and said, "No one moves without my order."   
  
The jeeps stopped.   
  
"It looks like the Navy SEALs are still here," one Zomicca said.   
  
"I'm afraid we are too late," the commander said.   
  
"Maybe it's a trap, looks like an ambush," one said.   
  
"I don't think so," the commanding Zomicca said.   
  
Then, something caught their eyes. They saw two shadowy figures in the distance holding bazookas.   
  
"Commander... I think you are wrong," one Zomicca said after seeing them. They were silhouettes of an echidna and an armadillo.   
  
They both aimed their bazookas at them.   
  
The commanding Zomicca looked in fright and said, "God almighty."   
  
Boom! Bat fired his bazooka and the leading jeep exploded killing the commander.   
  
Then Mighty shot his bazooka and he hit the trailing vehicle! Both vehicles exploded in fireballs. The Zomicca's were dead worried, but Bat and Mighty just smiled.   
  
"Attack the school!" one of them yelled.   
  
Then all of the transparent Zomicca's, armed with machine guns, ran to the school, but they weren't close enough to see Bat nor Mighty.   
  
Bat and Mighty high fived. Then Mighty got in his jeep and drove away. Bat, on the other hand, got on an armed motor cycle and drove the other way so the Zomicca's wouldn't see them.   
  
The Zomicca's ran to the school yelling getting ready to kill the Navy SEALs.   
  
Bat rode all the way up a hill and he got an overhead view of the Zomicca's still running. Bat stopped on the hill. Then Bat pulled out a remote control that he used in the basement and he flipped the switch.   
  
All of a sudden, the entire school exploded in flames and the Zomicca retreated.   
  
The sun was starting to rise, and Bat rode away. No matter how many, or how much power an enemy has, you must never mess with Captain Bat! 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE   
  
  
  
Station Square   
Damascus Road Tuesday, July 23rd - 5:50am   
  
  
The sun shown bright, and five jeeps filled with transparent Zomicca duplicates, the real Zomicca, and Lisa's mind were driving down a non-busy road heading to Station Square. Right now, they are almost in Station Square so they are on the boarder in a dirt road.   
  
Suddenly, the jeeps just stopped in place for no reason.   
  
The real Zomicca said to her driver, "Why did you stop?"   
  
"It's not me, it's her," the duplicated Zomicca said pointing to the jeep ahead of her.   
  
Zomicca got out of the white car and walked to the front jeep.   
  
"What's going on? Why did you stop?" Zomicca asked, "Move on!"   
  
"Look at him... look at him," the jeep driver Zomicca said.   
  
Ahead, there was Bat on his motorcycle about a quarter mile away, clearly visible. He was just standing there sitting on his motorcycle. Zomicca was pissed off at seeing this.   
  
"You stopped because of one echidna on a motorcycle? Move on," Zomicca said as she get back in her car.   
  
Bat pressed a switch on his handlebars and the front two rockets armed.   
  
"Move on! Go!" Zomicca yelled again.   
  
Bat then pulled the trigger on the handlebars and one rocket shot out!   
  
Boom! The lead jeep exploded in a fireball!   
  
The Zomicca's that were in the truck with the transparent Lisa, Lisa's mind, looked around wondering what that explosion was.   
  
Bat then revved up his motorcycle and he drove down the road after the Zomicca's.   
  
"Go back! Go back to Robotropolice!" Zomicca yelled.   
  
All the Zomicca's ran the opposite way and all the vehicles turned around heading back to Robotropolice.   
  
Bat rode past the burning jeep he just blew up. He rode right through the crowd of Zomicca's. He passed through two jeeps that they both lost control and the hit each other. Many Zomicca's fired their machine guns at Bat but nothing hit. Bat just did a wheelie on his motorcycle to get away even faster. Bat just rode so fast that he passed everybody a while ago and was now ahead of them again as they try to go back to Robotropolice. He then skid around and faced his motorcycle facing the vehicles.   
  
The lead jeep stopped and the other vehicles behind it did to. The transparent Zomicca in that jeep stopped. Bat just smiled and shook his head slowly. He aimed his remaining front rocket at the jeep, and pulled the trigger. The lead jeep exploded in a fireball!   
  
Once it was gone, Bat looked behind him and noticed a few action vehicles of the Navy SEALs in pursuit behind him. He was ready and so were everybody else.   
  
Bat drove back into the Zomicca action and he used his front machine guns to take out as many as he could.   
  
  
***   
  
  
With the vehicles, Knuckles saw the action.   
  
"God damnit! That's Bat down there," Knuckles said, "All right let's rock' n' roll partner. Let's move! Let's move!"   
  
All the action vehicles drove there to get in on the action and the Zomicca killing and the Lisa saving!   
  
  
***   
  
  
Inside of the truck that held Lisa's mind, a transparent Lisa, there were only two transparent Zomicca's in there and they were both busy looking out the back to see what was going on. Lisa got up and was ready to spring into action. Even though her hands were tied behind her back, she was ready.   
  
"I'm gonna take them," Lisa whispered to herself.   
  
Then Lisa ran as fast as she can and with her body, she knocked over one Zomicca and she fell out the back of the truck. The other Zomicca saw Lisa and Lisa quickly did a spin kick and the other Zomicca fell out the back of the truck. soon, Lisa's mind was all alone in the truck. She looked out and saw Bat driving to the left side of the truck.   
  
"Yahoo! They are Floating Islanders! They're the Navy SEALs! I'm saved! My site's saved!" Lisa said happily to herself.   
  
Not far away, Knuckles and his section were driving down the road to the action. And they shot up many Zomicca duplicates killing them dead! They were coming close!   
  
Back with Bat, he rode his motorcycle to the left side of the truck that Lisa is in. There was only one transparent Zomicca driving it. Soon, Bat jumped and he grabbed onto the side of the truck and the motorcycle fell.   
  
Bat climbed, but the Zomicca there elbowed Bat in the face. Not enough strength to knock him out. Bat continued his climbing to the drivers seat. The Zomicca then made a sharp turn to try to get Bat caught under a tire to kill him.   
  
Bat maintained his balance as he continued climbing up to the drivers seat. Finally, Bat spring himself up and he slammed his fist hard square into the evil Zomicca's face causing her to fall back.   
  
What they didn't know was that Lisa's mind, whom finally got out of the ropes, was on the roof of the truck trying to climb to them.   
  
Bat pounced on the evil Zomicca and started beating her up making her bleed. Then Bat saw that they were heading for the edge of the street. He quickly grabbed the wheel and turned it away from the edge, only for the Zomicca to kick Bat out and dangling from the side again.   
  
She punched Bat across the face again and she continued driving.   
  
Slowly, Bat got back in the truck and he pounced on the transparent Zomicca again, and started beating her up again.   
  
Lisa's mind made it to the edge of the truck and she looked down and saw that the Zomicca was choking Bat and they were both starting to fall out.   
  
"Need a hand?" Lisa's mind asked.   
  
"Grab the wheel!" Bat said.   
  
Finally, Bat and the Zomicca fell out of the truck and Lisa jumped into the drivers seat and drove.   
  
Both Bat and the transparent Zomicca got up and were ready to fight. The Zomicca charged at Bat, but Bat grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder and smacker her hard on the ground. Once the Zomicca got up, Bat slammed his fast across her face, again, and again. He grabbed her neck, by the skin, and punched her in the chest twice. Then Bat jumped up and drop kicked the transparent Zomicca!   
  
Back with Knuckles section, a fox SEAL just shot down another transparent Zomicca! Then, an action vehicle with a bazooka attached to it's top fired and destroyed a truck, no not the one that Lisa's on.   
  
Knuckles fired his machine gun in the action vehicle wildly.   
  
Then, the real Zomicca, inside the white car, fired her machine gun and some of the bullets hit Knuckles square in the chest! The action vehicle flipped over because of Knuckles' weight.   
  
One hedgehog SEAL was pissed off at this, so he aimed his submachine gun and shot the driver duplicate Zomicca brutaly! She was shaking madly as the bullets hit her killing her.   
  
"Move out!" Zomicca yelled. But she noticed the driver was dead. She crawled forward into the drivers seat and pushed out the dead driver, hit it in reverse, and drove away. The real Zomicca was getting away.   
  
Back with Bat, Bat was still beating on the transparent Zomicca. He just slammed down another punch on her. Then Bat pulled out his belt and wrapped it around the Zomicca's neck and pulled on it really hard. Soon, the transparent Zomicca was dead.   
  
Once she was, Bat looked out to see the white car with Zomicca get away and stopping at a house.   
  
Back with Knuckles, a few SEALs pulled him out. He was still breathing but had at leased four bullets in his chest.   
  
They laid Knuckles down on a jeep hood, opened up his camouflage jacket and shirt and took a look at his chest. Suddenly, Bat came running to them and he saw Knuckles lying on the hood almost dead.   
  
"Oh, Jesus," Bat said when he turned to another SEAL fox, "You know the way to the Robotropolice Area?"   
  
"Yes, Captain," the fox SEAL said.   
  
"Then get Lisa's mid out of the truck and put her in our vehicles. Sonic will be waiting for you in the orchard behind the area," Bat said, "Don't stop for anything, you understand?"   
  
"Yes sir," the fox SEAL said.   
  
Bat walked to a parked motorcycle with an echidna SEAL on it.   
  
"I'll take your bike," Bat said.   
  
The echidna SEAL got off the bike and handed it to Bat. Bat got on.   
  
"What about you, Captain?" the fox SEAL asked.   
  
"I've got some business to finish," Bat said, "Tell Sonic not to wait for me."   
  
With that, Bat rode away in the motorcycle.   
  
They carried Knuckles in the back of the jeep keeping him in the lying down position and they drove away keeping all the blood in Knuckles.   
  
  
***   
  
  
At a far away house, there was a white car parked on the side. The real Zomicca, carrying a machine gun, walked to the front of the house. The door was gone and replaced with beads.   
  
"Anybody here?" Zomicca asked.   
  
She walked in to see that the television was on and that the house was deserted.   
  
She walked around the living room and found nobody. She walked in the dining room and found nobody. Then she entered the laundry room and found nobody. But she did look out the window and she saw that Lisa's mind was being taken away by the Navy SEALs. They now have Lisa's heart and soul, Lisa's mind, now all they need is Lisa's body on which they are getting next!   
  
Zomicca was pissed off at this sight. She put down her gun on the dryer and wiped the sweat off her face with her shirt as she walked out on the front porch.   
  
But there she saw Bat on his motorcycle right there in front of her. His left side was being faced to her, but Bat was facing her.   
  
"Going somewhere?" Bat asked rhetorically.   
  
Zomicca quickly ran into the laundry and grabbed her gun. But when she ran out to kill Bat... Bat was gone. Zomicca expected the echo of the motorcycle engines to fade away and leave her alone, but it just grew louder, then softer. Then louder. Then softer.   
  
Zomicca quickly ran inside. The sounds of the motorcycle were driving her crazy! They were coming from all over the place.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, Bat drove right through the window and inside the house! Zomicca didn't react in time to shoot him. As Bat drove by her, he slammed his fist across her face and Zomicca fell over onto the kitchen table and fell on the other side! Bat stopped his motorcycle in the kitchen.   
  
Zomicca was sitting on the floor as Bat got off his motorcycle and was walking to her.   
  
Zomicca quickly pointed out her index finger to him to do some magic on him... but Bat grabbed her finger and crushed it in her hand.   
  
"Ahh!" Zomicca cried in pain.   
  
She held her finger and got up. she quickly leaped forward to punch him, but Bat grabbed her fist and punched her in the stomach. Then Bat just smacked his fist across her face.   
  
Zomicca fell over but she fell right in front of her gun. she grabbed it, but before she could bring it to her, Bat's boot stepped on her hand. Zomicca grabbed his ankle with the other hand to try to get it off, but no avail.   
  
Bat then kicked up his foot and kicked the gun away from Zomicca's grasp.   
  
Then Zomicca reached down in her shoe and pulled out a dagger! She tried to push it forward in Bat's body, but Bat grabbed her wrist before it came. Bat then twisted her arm pointing the dagger away from him. Some bones were cracking, so Zomicca used her other hand and grabbed Bat's shoulder. But Bat grabbed her other wrist with his other hand and squeezed the both tightly.   
  
Zomicca finally got to her feet but she couldn't feel her hands since they were being crushed by Bat's iron grip.   
  
Zomicca was breathing and sweating heavily trying to kill Bat, but when she saw his face, Bat wasn't even sweating nor breathing hard. Bat used one of his hands and grabbed Zomicca's collar and he lifted her up.   
  
Soon, the dagger fell out of Zomicca's hand.   
  
Then Bat flipped Zomicca over his shoulder causing her to fall on the coffee table.   
  
Zomicca got to her feet and she tried to punch Bat, but Bat grabbed her wrist with one hand and punched her across the face with the other hand causing Zomicca to hit the wall forcefully.   
  
Once Zomicca looked back at Bat, Bat kicked her across the face with his boot and Zomicca was smacked on the wall again. Blood was all over the wall in the area where Zomicca's face hit.   
  
Bat grabbed Zomicca's shoulders and spun her around. He punched her across the face once and blood started drooling out of her mouth! Then Bat puncher across the face again. Bat pulled Zomicca away from the wall and he punched her in the face again causing her to fall on the floor.   
  
Zomicca slowly got up only to be hit in the stomach by one of Bat's spin kicks.   
  
Zomicca quickly darted out the house and to her car, which has another machine gun in there. she opened the drivers car door and reached her hand in the back seat for the other gun.   
  
Just then Zomicca touched it, Bat crashed through the window that was close to the car. Once so, he slammed the car door shut with Zomicca's arm still in there. She yelled in pain.   
  
Bat grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He punch Zomicca square in the face again. Then he kicked her in the chest two times causing Zomicca to fall backwards in the front side of the car.   
  
Bat reached in the car, grabbed Zomicca by the collar again and punched her in the face again. Zomicca fell in the car backwards. Bat then climbed through the window that he crashed through and walked back in the house.   
  
Zomicca slowly sat upright in the drivers seat. She was bleeding all over her face. Then she heard the sound of a motorcycle.   
  
Bat rode his motorcycle, out of the building and was getting ready to leave. But Bat skidded to a stop and looked behind him and saw Zomicca still active in the car. Bat just sat there and watched.   
  
Zomicca, reached behind the back seat for her machine gun. She got it and tried to aim it at Bat.   
  
Bat just sat there and watched her.   
  
Zomicca got her machine gun and she finally aimed it at Bat.   
  
Suddenly, a blue beam shot out of the rear of Bat's motorcycle and it hit Zomicca square in the chest. Zomicca then disappeared, minus the machine gun.   
  
Bat reached in the back of his motorcycle and he pulled out a small cylinder and inside was a miniature of Zomicca! It looks like she is trapped in a jar. She banged her fists on the jar to try to get out, but no use. Bat put the cylinder back in the motorcycle and drove away. 


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

CHAPTER TEN   
  
  
  
Not too far away, all of the Navy SEALs vehicles and jeeps were driving down a dirt path leading into a small woods. All the vehicles drove far until they came up to another section of Navy SEALs. They all stopped and the SEALs cheered as they brought out the transparent Lisa's mind. Lisa's heart and soul was helped up by Mighty.   
  
"All right, now to put you two together," Mighty said.   
  
Both transparent Lisa's walked to each other and made one full Lisa only not as transparent as them separated.   
  
"Okay, we've got Lisa's mind and heart and soul," Mighty said, "All we need left is her body."   
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic said after he saw Knuckles with a bloody chest, "Hey doc, get out Knux here."   
  
Some of the other SEALs were talking what was going on.   
  
"Oh keep it quiet," Sonic said to them.   
  
One fox SEAL ran over to Knuckles and said, "Doc, bring my bag and the oxygen too."   
  
Sonic walked to the edge of the orchard and pulled out some binoculars and looked ahead of the Robotropolice Area entrance, where Lisa's house was. The gate was locked and well guarded by transparent Zomicca's. The real Zomicca is in Bat's jar, so there will only be transparent Zomicca's left.   
  
"Look's like they're expecting us," Sonic said.   
  
"Yes sir," an echidna SEAL behind him said.   
  
Sonic moved his binoculars around and he saw Lisa's house stranded in the middle of the grassy, cotton valley visible to the burning sun.   
  
"We're gonna have to find another way," Sonic said.   
  
"Maybe we could cut through the back fence," the echidna SEAL said.   
  
"Yeah," Sonic said.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Around the back, eight Navy SEALs, including Sonic and Mighty, and Lisa's heart and soul and mind crawled under the cotton plants until they came to a huge wired fence with barbed wires. Sonic and Mighty stopped there and looked through it.   
  
"Look's quiet," Mighty whispered.   
  
"How many guards are around the house, do you think?" Sonic asked quietly.   
  
Mighty looked at the house far away again and said, "I'd say between 12 and 16."   
  
"Yeah, six of our men," Sonic ordered.   
  
Mighty faced the other six SEALs and made a scissors clipping sign with his fingers.   
  
The six SEALs walked to the fence and three of them pulled out wire cutters. The three SEALs cut the wired of the fence rapidly and soon, there was a big hole cut in the fence for them to walk right through.   
  
Then, all eight SEALs and Lisa ran low under the fence and still hid under the cotton plants as they ran. Soon, they were only fifty years away from Lisa's house where Lisa's body was locked in. Lisa's heart and soul and mind stayed low and behind the SEALs, letting them do their job.   
  
When they were close, Sonic waves his hands behind him in a sign to tell everybody to get low. All the SEALs did so. Mighty took off his sunglasses and each of them prepared their guns, with silencers on them.   
  
There were three vehicles around Lisa's house. One jeep, one truck and one armored car. Each with two Zomicca duplicates in them. There were also two Zomicca duplicates by the front door of the house. Each were armed with machine guns.   
  
Sonic, who was in front of everybody, pulled out his gun and he shot one bullet far and hit the Zomicca, on the jeep, in the back killing her. The other Zomicca turned around and noticed her dead. So Sonic quickly shot that Zomicca. Sonic's gun had a silencer on it, so the bullets made a soft sound when they were fired to prevent anybody from hearing the gun fire.   
  
The eight SEALs and Lisa ran to the jeep and hid behind it. Sonic shot his gun at the two Zomicca's by the front door.   
  
On the armored car, Mighty and a SEAL hedgehog were already on top. Mighty pulled out a small piece of wire and wrapped it around another Zomicca's neck killing her on top of the armored car. The hedgehog SEAL pulled out one of his quills and climbed in the car only to see one transparent Zomicca, and he stabbed her in the heart with his quill killing her.   
  
On the roof of another armored car, another Zomicca duplicate was shot in the heart and she fell backwards off the car.   
  
Sonic and Lisa ran from behind the jeep at the front door of the house.   
  
One other Zomicca on top of the armored car was about to shoot Sonic and Lisa with her machine gun, but a SEAL fox quickly grabbed her from behind and stuck and dagger in her kidney. Then he pushed her off the car.   
  
Suddenly, the front door burst open and a transparent Zomicca came running out.   
  
"What is it? Come here," she said running down the steps.   
  
When she made it to the bottom of the stoop, Sonic grabbed her neck and forced her to her knees. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed his hand gun in the side of her forehead.   
  
"Hold it," Sonic said.   
  
Suddenly, three Zomicca's came running to them. But an echidna SEAL shot all three of them in a second. then one armored car drove to them but Sonic saw that the driver was Mighty. It stopped right in front of them and Mighty got out with the other SEALs and Lisa. The echidna SEAL aimed his gun at the front door in case any other Zomicca's came out.   
  
"You speak English?" Sonic asked.   
  
"Yeah," the transparent Zomicca said.   
  
"If you wanna live, talk fast," Sonic said, "Who's in charge here?"   
  
"The Zomicca multiplicate. She was one of the first duplicates of the original Zomicca. She's in the house," she explained.   
  
"How many other Zomicca multiplicates does she have?" Sonic asked.   
  
"Nobody," she responded. But Sonic squeezed her tighter.   
  
"Nobody!" she yelled worriedly, "She's alone."   
  
"What about Lisa's body?" Sonic asked.   
  
"She is still locked in the closet," she responded.   
  
"Do you have a password?" Sonic asked.   
  
"Yeah," she said.   
  
"If you wanna live, then use it," Sonic said.   
  
The transparent Zomicca nodded her head. She reached in her pocket, but Sonic squeezed her tightly. Zomicca slowly pulled out her walkie talkie and spoke into it.   
  
"Zomicca number one, 'come from the mountain!'" she said, "Maybe she's asleep."   
  
"Wake her up!" Sonic said harshly through her teeth.   
  
"'Come from the mountain!' Come quickly!" she said in the walkie talkie again.   
  
Then the front door opened and there was a transparent Zomicca and she said, "What?"   
  
Then Sonic aimed his gun at her and shot her square between the eyes! The dead Zomicca transparent tumbled down the stairs. Then the Zomicca Sonic was holding disappeared.   
  
Sonic, Mighty, a SEAL fox and Lisa's heart and soul and mind climbed up the stairs to Lisa's house.   
  
Sonic opened to door and there was a closet door in the corner triple dead bolted, luckily none of the locks needed a key.   
  
Sonic ran to the door and opened every lock then opened the door. Sonic pointed his gun in there but only found Lisa untying herself. Lisa's body was not transparent at all.   
  
"Good morning, Lisa," Sonic said, "Sonic the Hedgehog, volunteering to lead the Floating Island Navy's special forces the Navy SEALs, Sea Air and Land. We heard about your kidnapping and site hijacking so we came to rescue you," Sonic explained.   
  
Lisa smiled so happily, she jumped up and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged her back.   
  
"Here is your heart and soul and mind, Lisa," Mighty said showing her the half transparent Lisa Echidna.   
  
"Thanks, I've been missing it," Lisa's body said. Lisa's body walked to the transparent Lisa and they formed together very quickly, "Whew, I feel much better now."   
  
"Do you have enough power?" Sonic asked.   
  
"For what?" Lisa asked.   
  
"To float this house back to Underground Island," Sonic said.   
  
Lisa smiled braudly and said, "You bet."   
  
"Anything else you need to get this house back home?" Sonic asked.   
  
"Yeah, a clear sky," Lisa said, "And a restored web site when I get back."   
  
Sonic picked up his phone and said, "All right, Jim, bring them in. Bring them in."   
  
  
***   
  
  
A hedgehog SEAL was on the phone and he waves his arms yelling, "Okay, let's go! Let's go!"   
  
All of the action vehicles drove through the open hole in the fence the SEALs made earlier. If Lisa was going home, so were the Navy SEALs too, that's where their plane is.   
  
All of the vehicles drove in the open garage that Sonic had just finished opening the huge garage. After a few were in, Lisa used her powers to shrink them once the SEALs were out. Then more went in and Lisa shrunk the vehicles some more until the last one was in.   
  
The SEALs all ran inside the house. Each hedgehog, fox and echidna ran inside. Through out this whole mission, not one was dead!   
  
Everybody was yelling to hurry and get in.   
  
Lisa smiled as more SEALs entered her house, because she was proud of being rescued.   
  
Then Knuckles came in. He was lying on a gurney carried by four SEALs. They carried him in the kitchen and the doctors did some medical tests. Soon, all the vehicles and SEALs were inside... all but one actually.   
  
"Where is that Bat?" Sonic asked himself after looking at his watch.   
  
"Okay, Lisa, everybody is here so let's wind this son of a bitch up and get the hell out of here before all of Robotropolice shows up," Mighty said to her.   
  
Lisa nodded and laughed, "You got it," She pointed her finger up.   
  
Outside, the houses soil around it started to break getting ready to levitate.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Zomicca's! Move! Move!" a transparent Zomicca yelled, "Go and stop that house!"   
  
Soon, two jeeps with heavy machine guns with transparent Zomicca's on it drove forward to go after the house.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, two rockets were fired and two non-moving jeeps exploded killing the transparent Zomicca's in them.   
  
The other Zomicca's backed away as a motorcycle jumped over the fence and the driver was Bat! Bat landed on the grass and rode his motorcycle toward the house.   
  
Once Bat passed the Zomicca's, they fired their machine guns at him. But Bat fired his rear rockets destroying the last two vehicles and killing the last transparent Zomicca's. The last Zomicca duplicates were on their way to the house which was slowly up rising.   
  
  
***   
  
  
There were a few echidna SEALs by the back door wide opened just waiting there.   
  
"Hurry up, let's get out of here!" Sonic yelled, "Close that door!"   
  
Then Mighty ran up to Sonic and said, "Sonic, what about Captain Bat?"   
  
"We can't wait for him. He's always late!" Sonic said, "I've got to get Lisa out of here and her site up and running again."   
  
"Okay, here I go," Lisa said to herself.   
  
The house was now free of it's soil and was slowly moving upward. Since only one echidna was using her powers to get this house to fly, it will take a little longer than Zomicca who had 12 echidnas help out.   
  
The house slowly moved upward inch by inch with the back door still open.   
  
Suddenly, Lisa saw out the window. She kept her finger pointing upward to keep the house moving, but she saw two jeeps in the distance driving to her! They were the last of the transparent Zomicca's.   
  
They started firing at the house. From that distance, the bullets didn't have any good effect on the house by the time the bullets reached the house.   
  
"Hell, they're shooting at us!" Mighty yelled. Lisa kept on trying to move the house.   
  
The Zomicca's kept on firing.   
  
Suddenly, from behind them, Bat fired his forward machine guns on his motorcycle directly behind the jeeps and shot down both gunners!   
  
Bat did a wheelie to get ahead of the jeeps.   
  
Once he was up front of the jeeps, he fired his last two rear rockets and both jeeps exploded behind him! Finally, all of the duplicated Zomicca's were all dead!   
  
Mighty looked out the window and saw the motorcycles heading to them.   
  
"Sonic, it's the Captain!" Mighty called to Sonic.   
  
Bat saw the back door wide open. the house was already too high for him to just jump into. He increased him speed on his motorcycle by doing some wheelies to get their faster.   
  
"It's about time for the old Bat," Sonic said sarcastically. He looked out the back door as Bat was coming at top speed to them. Then, with one mighty heave, Bat pulled back on the handle bars that he was now flying upward in the sky on his motorcycle!   
  
Bat saw that he couldn't make it with his motorcycle, so he put his feet right in the seat and jumped of the motorcycle and did his echidna glide toward the house!   
  
Bat managed to stick his knuckles in the outside basement wall.   
  
"Come on, Bat! Come up here!" Mighty called.   
  
Back with Lisa, she concentrated hard and the house was rising upward faster and faster.   
  
Slowly, Bat climbed the wall and it was his toughest climb he ever made.   
  
"Send a rope down to him!" Sonic told Mighty.   
  
Mighty let down a white rope right below Bat.   
  
Bat released his right hand and grabbed onto the rope, but it slipped out his hands a second later. Bat make a few more climbs on the basement wall, then he grabbed on the rope tightly with both hands. Bat just dangled there away from the basement wall.   
  
"Ready? Ok!" Mighty said. Mighty and Sonic pulled on the rope to bring Bat back up.   
  
"That's it! We got you! Don't worry!" Mighty called down, "Pull! Pull!"   
  
Bat climbed up the rope and finally, they pulled him in and Bat was now in the house.   
  
"Close the door!" Mighty called.   
  
A SEAL echidna closed the back door and locked it.   
  
Sonic ran back to Lisa who was still using her powers.   
  
"Let's go! Goose this house and let's vanish out of here!" Sonic told Lisa.   
  
"I don't think I have enough power," Lisa said.   
  
"We wont have a second chance, give it all you got," Sonic said.   
  
"Okay, here I go!" Lisa said giving every ounce of her power in this.   
  
The house was rising in the sky very fast now and it spin in the air and vanished!   
  
  
***   
  
  
All the SEALs were cheering and Lisa cheering too.   
  
Bat and Mighty were still in the back room breathing heavily.   
  
"How's Knuckles?" Bat asked.   
  
"He's up front. Doc's set up a hospital in the kitchen," Mighty said.   
  
Bat slowly walked to the kitchen and he saw Knuckles on a gurney with hospital monitors attached to him.   
  
"How is he, doc?" Bat asked.   
  
The doctor, who's also a SEAL, just shook his head slowly.   
  
Bat stepped up to see Knuckles. Knuckles slowly turned his head and faces Bat.   
  
"Boss," Knuckles said to Bat.   
  
"Hey Knux," Sonic said.   
  
"We rescued Lisa?" Knuckles asked.   
  
"Yeah, she's rescued. She'll restore her web site when we get home," Bat said.   
  
"Are we going home now?" Knuckles asked.   
  
"We're going home," Bat said.   
  
"See you there, Bat," Knuckles said, "I'll see you when I see you."   
  
Then Knuckles closed his eyes.   
  
"Doc!" Bat said.   
  
The doctor pressed on Knuckles heart and he looked at his monitors and said, "There' nothing we can do. He's going to die."   
  
Bat teared after hearing this.   
  
"No, he wont," a voice said. They turned around and they saw Lisa Echidna standing there.   
  
"He wont die. He and everybody else helped me, so now I'm going to help you," Lisa said. Lisa moved her hands around Knuckles neck and slowly, the computers shown positive life signs. Then the four bullets that were lodged in Knuckles just fell out of his body like nothing.   
  
Then Knuckles opened his eyes and he looked at Bat again and said, "As I said, I'll see you home, Bat."   
  
Bat, while crying, hugged Knuckles. Knuckles sat up and hugged him back.   
  
They released and Bat faced Lisa and said, "Thank you."   
  
"Thank you too. You're the ones that saved me," Lisa said, "Oh, I hate that Zomicca."   
  
"Speaking of which," Bat said. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a jar. He pressed a red button that was on it and out of nowhere, Zomicca appeared! Only this time, Zomicca was tied up and a rag was over the mouth just like how Zomicca tied up Lisa in the beginning.   
  
Lisa looked down upon her and laughed.   
  
  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
  
  
Underground Island   
Lisa's home turf Tuesday, July 23rd - 8:00am   
  
  
A parade of Lisa Echidna fans were around Underground Island. All of a sudden, the house appeared!   
  
The fans cheered as they all held up copies of their favorite Lisa art works.   
  
The house softly settled back down in it's rightful spot, and the front door opened and out came Lisa waving her hand around, her other hand was dragging a tied up and gagged Zomicca!   
  
"She is the reason for all my chaos!" Lisa called out.   
  
Everybody booed Zomicca.   
  
Lisa smiled and announced, "I'm back and alive, all thanks to the Floating Island Navy's special forces, the Navy SEALs!"   
  
Then the Navy SEALs, led by Sonic, Bat, Mighty and Knuckles, stepped out and showed all of themselves to the crowd.   
  
The crowd cheered loudly as they ran to them.   
  
Many fans welcomed Lisa back and for bringing the site back in good order, and others thanked the Navy SEALs for rescuing her!   
  
The Navy SEALs C-130 was parked not to far away. With one snap of Lisa's finger, all the vehicles in the garage grew to normal size.   
  
All the fans gathered around Lisa kissing her and hugging her and saying they missed her! Then Alexa appeared through the crowd in front of Lisa.   
  
"Lisa Echidna, welcome back," Alexa said.   
  
"Thanks, Alexa," Lisa said shaking her hand. Then Alexa looked down at the tied up and gagged Zomicca.   
  
"And as for you!" Alexa said to Zomicca, "Maybe a few years, or a lifetime, in the past should keep you away from Lisa for a while!"   
  
After hearing that, Lisa pointed her finger out in front and a time window opened.   
  
"As Knuckles said, I'll see you when I see you," Lisa said to Zomicca.   
  
Then both Lisa and Alexa pushed Zomicca through the portal and it disappeared. Then Alexa pulled out a chao and handed it to Lisa.   
  
"Hogi-san?!" Lisa said in surprise, "I thought Zomicca sent you away!"   
  
"Nope, that was the mayor at the door. He said he was taking me away from the house, but really Sonic wanted information about Zomicca from me."   
  
Lisa just hugged Hogi-san happily.   
  
The crowd cheered at the fact that Zomicca was gone... but for how long?   
  
The Navy SEALs gathered up in the back of the C-130 after they put their vehicles and weapons locked inside.   
  
Only Bat and Sonic stayed outside looking at Lisa getting welcomed and her promising that she'll fix the site and get everything back to normal again.   
  
Bat turned around and walked in the plane. At the edge, he turned around to Sonic.   
  
Sonic was ready to walk in when he saw Bat holding his hand out to him. Sonic took Bat's hand and they stepped in the plane as the back bay door's closed.   
  
The engines revved up and they plane turned around and was rolling down the flat grassy field. As the plane moved away, the crowd cheered for them as it turned away and was speeding down the runway.   
  
Soon, the C-130 got enough speed and it took off into the air leaving Lisa and everybody at the house. Mission accomplished.   
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
